


Another Level Connection

by verlit



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Basketball, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlit/pseuds/verlit
Summary: Donovan,  a normal police officer,  working on a series smuggling cases, was told that one of those cases is more serious and mysterious than he thought. He has to work with Rudy, a Interpol agent, to solve this case.The truths behind this case are far beyond their imagine.
Relationships: Donovan Mitchell/Rudy Gobert
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work has already been finished over a half, but I have no time to post it and also the situation of ao3 in CN.  
> Feel bad when I knew they were both diagnosed the virus.

缉私组的探员Donovan，自他加入缉私组一来就一直在追查一名在欧洲颇负盛名的走私犯Ricky。这个Ricky确实是狡猾，Donovan有好几次都要人赃并获了，可是还是让他逃掉了。虽然是让Ricky逃掉了，但是他留下来的赃物还是让Donovan立了不少功。Donovan知道，他一天抓不到Ricky，这份档案永远不能关闭。  
又在一次被Ricky溜走了，而这次什么货物也没有留下，这很让Donovan感到挫败。怀疑自己是不是中了Ricky的空城计，三十六计估计他都被耍过一次。现在Ricky可能不知道在哪个庇护所里嘲笑自己。  
“可恶！”在写完这次抓捕行动的报告的最后一个字，Donovan狠狠地砸了一下桌面。  
“嘿！嘿！嘿！放轻松。”一个操着欧洲口音英语的大个子在Donovan背后说道，“不要给自己太大压力。你相信吗，‘船到桥头自然直’。”  
Donovan不认识这个人，但自己刚才那样失态显然是吓到人家了，于是赶紧给人挥了挥手示意自己不好意思。  
组长Zach从这人身后冒出来：“这位是国际刑警Rudy，今天开始，他会和你一起负责Ricky这个案子。”  
“我不需要别人的帮忙，我自己也可以。”  
“没有拒绝的余地。你还记得你刚刚处理完那个案子吗？现在不是你的案子了！”  
“我这报告才刚写完。！”Donovan狠狠地摔了一下档案夹。  
“是不是没有赃物？”  
“这tm就很奇怪了。”  
“因为这次Ricky走私的不是其他的什么货物，而是人。”Zach把他收到的关于这件案子的来自其他部门的资料丢给了他，“牵涉到了好几个国家，本来上头要把这个案件抽走。我向他们争取了下让你加入这案子，毕竟Ricky你跟了他很久，你对他也有一定的了解。所以上头也同意。从今天起你从部门里抽调出来，和这位老兄一起，负责这件案子。”  
“hey，你好，我是Rudy。”Rudy友好地伸出手。  
“Donovan”Donovan握了握他的手。  
“祝你们合作愉快。”Zach拍了拍两个人的肩膀，“别给我丢脸，搞砸了就别回来。”  
“我可去你的。”Donovan佯装一脚要踢到Zach的屁股上，Zach轻盈地躲开了。一开始Donovan还挺看不起这个空降到他们组里直接当组长的精英名校生，经过几个特殊的案件，Zach展现了自己卓越不凡的组织能力，Donovan打心底里有点佩服他。他们的年龄也相差得近，两小伙子下班了有时候也会约出来玩。上班的时候，偶尔也会插科打诨一下。  
“你和你上司关系挺好的。”Rudy帮Donovan捧着他的资料箱子，准备把工作的地方搬到这个国际刑警的办公室。他们两人现在看起来就像是被解雇的两个公司职员。  
“那小子，就那样，别被他斯斯文文的外表骗了你。”  
Donovan上了Rudy的车，他们开了一路，车来到一个仓库前停下了。  
“就这儿？”  
“怎么了？不够酷吗？”Rudy把手放在副驾的椅背后面，扭过身子去倒车，“还是说你是更喜欢曼哈顿的写字楼。”  
“我倒是无所谓。怕是怕附近地区的片警看到我们俩经常鬼鬼祟祟地出没在这里，一枪把我们崩了。”  
“你倒是挺清楚你们国家的情况的。”  
“说起国家，听你的口音，不像是……”  
“我来自美丽法兰西。”  
“对不起，我听不懂法语。”Donovan只好使出他会讲的唯一一句法语。  
Rudy听到后忍不住笑出来：“你真可爱。[法]”  
Donovan是真的听不懂，但又不想在这个国际刑警面前表现得很蠢，于是便用他在这些年里追捕Ricky的时候学习的西语说：“所以你一个法国人为什么会去追查一个西班牙的走私犯？”  
“为什么我不能呢？[西]”  
可恶！为什么他什么都会啊！Donovan心里暗暗锤了下桌子。

Rudy把他带进入仓库，这里就是他们两人未来，不，应该说是现在开始，负责这起国际偷渡案的办公室。  
仓库里不像Donovan想象中的那样，是那种警察电影里面的那样混乱。恰恰相反，这里的所有物品都摆放得整整齐齐，井然有序。唯一格格不入的，就是这里是个仓库。  
“不知道你之前的工作时间是怎样的。但是从现在开始，你就要24/7投入进这个案子里了。”Rudy在柜子里翻出来了一张床单抛给了Donovan，“不知道你喜不喜欢这个颜色。楼上就是我们休息的地方，毕竟这里是仓库住宿条件肯定不如酒店，但是我也尽量把环境弄得宜人一点。那要是不喜欢在这里住，”Rudy把他带到楼上，为他打开了房间的门，“那也没办法了。”  
Donovan不知道到底在这个法国佬心中什么才算是很好的住宿条件，但可以说这个房间已经比他之前盯梢时候住过的80%的汽车旅馆的环境都要好了。难道国际刑警出的任务都是住希尔顿的吗！  
“不知道你更喜欢睡哪边，但你是晚到那个，所以没得选。那张没有铺床单的就是你的床。”Rudy交叉双手放于胸前，倚在门框上说道，“先把床单放下吧，你拿着床单的样子像个新狱友。我带你周围看看。”  
Donovan满脸问号，仿佛是隔壁部门的nick，那个因为问号表情而闻名全局的人。国际刑警也这么调皮的吗？  
“这是浴室，也是厕所。”Rudy一边带路，一边给他介绍，“这是小厨房，你会做饭吗？”  
Donovan摇摇头：“只会一点点。”  
“那以后你来负责做饭吧。或者叫外卖也行”Rudy无奈地摇头。  
“你居然不会做饭。”Donovan本以为既然是语言都会好几门的国际刑警，又是来自法国，以后总算有顿好吃的，结果这个法国佬居然不会做饭。  
“嘿，老兄，你这可是刻板印象。我感到被冒犯了。”  
“啊，对不起，对不起。”Donovan觉得自己好像确实是失态了一点，说到“刻板印象”这一点Donovan会整个人敏感起来，甚至让他觉得周围有人窃窃私语他是个狭隘的人。  
“我开玩笑的Ni****，不要太认真。”Rudy笑起来了，他觉得这个美国小探员真有趣，逗起来非常好玩，“真可爱[法]”  
可恶！Donovan觉得自己被耍了，只能无能狂怒地用巴扇了下他的手臂。一开始Donovan以为这个法国佬会是很严肃的那种家伙，紧张到死。谁知道也是这样的人，好的他知道了。  
看完了整个他们接下工作生活的地方，老实说，Donovan觉得这里的环境比他住的小公寓好得多。让他在这里住一辈子他也愿意，不是开玩笑。  
“时间也差不多了，我们得吃饭了,今天算是入伙饭，让你来选吃什么好了。你想吃什么？”  
“炸鸡。”  
“经典美国食品。”  
“然后你负责去接外面，我负责在旁边看着，你和外卖员互相尴尬。”  
“哈哈哈你个浑小子。”Rudy知道他用意之后，大笑了起来，“行了行了，我知道你不是个精神左了，不用为了证明给我看去难为人家送货小伙。”Rudy揉了揉Donovan的头。  
就这样，这两位在认识的第一天就熟络了起来。


	2. 2

这是Donovan开始加入这次的案件的第三天，他在第一天开始就熟悉了这里工作、住宿环境。唯一一点可能有点让Donovan不太习惯的是，他这个拍档兼室友，是个强迫症。什么用完的东西得放回原位，文件要按照一定的规则放好，吃完东西的垃圾得干净收拾好。不然的话会遭到Rudy的念叨。  
“这人怎么跟老妈子一样。”Donovan小声抱怨起Rudy，他正在完成他的值日。是的，Rudy还给他们俩安排了值日表。Donovan感觉自己像是在妈妈家里住，小时候妈妈给家里每个人都安排了家务的内容，他们一家人轮着做。念大学的时候，像是被放飞的小鸟，公寓里是各种乱，室友也是不太整洁的人，就这样乱糟糟地过完了他四年的大学生活。后来到了警校，警校的管理也是相当严格了。Donovan是那种物极必反的人，等他警校训练毕业出来之后，他的公寓又变回了原来大学时候的样子。就连他工作的办公桌，都被Zach念叨过好几次，甚至会看不过眼帮他收拾。可是每次都会被他吼回去说：“别动我的桌子！你动完之后我的东西就会不见！”他觉得他老妈、Zach甚至是现在的搭档Rudy都是一样的人，不拘一格的自己怎么就遇上了他们。  
“还收拾得挺干净的嘛。”找完自己的线人回来的Rudy看到东西都被整理得有条不紊的办公室一脸满意，“你要是会做饭就好了。工作完回来家里就是热饭菜吃，太棒了[法]。”  
“混蛋，我是你的搭档不是你的佣人！”Donovan把抹布丢到Rudy脸上。Rudy灵活地闪开了，他最讨厌的东西之一就是灰尘。  
“别气，别气。明天就轮到我当佣人了。”他觉得生气Donovan很可爱，像一只为被抓了尾巴而生气的小猫咪。  
“我觉得你还蛮享受的，要不每天都给你搞好了。”  
“有趣！那谁工作？”Rudy假装思考。  
“我也是要工作的。”Donovan觉得Rudy就像是其他人口中那种——明明是双薪家庭却不愿意为家庭分担半点家务的丈夫。更可恶的是他还有强迫症，说真的老兄，两个大男人出来办案子，乱点就乱点咯，还能激发灵感。  
“对啊，所以就分着大家一起做咯。”Rudy赞许地点点头。  
对，两个人分着做，确实没有可以反驳的地方。  
“环境干净点才有利于工作的顺利开展，不是吗？”Rudy开玩笑似的打起了官腔，“刚好你清洁完了，看看这个。”  
Donovan一手夺过文件夹，边看边说说：“要是没清洁完你还不打算把这个给我看是吧！”  
“事情得分轻急缓重。”  
总算你知道轻急缓重。Donovan心想。  
Rudy给自己倒了杯水说：“环境整洁比较重要。”  
正在认真看文件的Donovan好不容易才忍住自己没有把文件夹飞过去丢死他的拍档。  
“别想着丢死我，好歹我也有找到这个情报的功劳。我为党国立过功。”他的拍档并没有他预想中的会拿东西丢他的行动，面对Rudy说的玩笑话，正在看文件的Donovan并没有反应。面对认真的搭档，Rudy也认真起来了。Donovan在认真地看文件，Rudy在认真地看Donovan认真地看文件。  
这几天的共同生活，他发现他这个小探员搭档要是被开玩笑了，会喜欢拿东西丢人。这是他亲自测试得出来的结论。不知道为什么，他就是特别想开这个小探员搭档的玩笑。他觉得逗他真的特别有趣，不过Rudy也是会看着分寸的。  
不得不令他赞许的是，小探员在工作的时候真的非常认真。所以Rudy也决定不再工作的时候逗他。  
“似乎……似乎，这些情报，都在指向一个地方。”Donovan边看边说道，“拉丁发展慈善基金会。”

拉丁发展慈善基金会，是由早期在美拉丁裔商人建立起来的一个在美拉丁裔互助非盈利组织。基金会会定期开展困难拉丁家庭帮扶、母语计划、商业互助等等活动。组织的活动经费来自于拉丁裔商人们的善款，会在每年的拉丁发展慈善宴上筹得。

“所以这个拉丁发展基金会明面上是个慈善机构，实际上在做黑心的勾当？”  
“自信点，不需要带疑问语气。”Rudy把水杯放下，“其实，不知道你知不知道，在贵国，利用这种组织洗钱还挺常见的，尤其这种带区域性和特殊群体性的。可是因为支持他们营运的都是有权有势的商人，并且这些组织在舆论上占有很大的优势，所以他们很难被铲除。况且他们牵涉了很多需要帮助的人，要是他们倒了，会连累到很多人。”  
没有在反黑组待过的、认为世界非黑即白的Donovan对刚刚Rudy透露出来的真相感到震惊：“真的吗？我小时候还给一些这样的组织当过志愿者。”  
“不全是。就算是他们有在洗钱，可是实际上还是有帮到有需要的人。”Rudy觉得眼前的小探员着实是善良，是没有被社会毒打过的小孩。  
“可是，他们利用帮人的借口来洗钱。”Donovan气得指手画脚，“如果我是知道帮我的钱是脏钱，我一定不会用的。”  
“真是个正义的小孩子。”Rudy越说越小声，“要是没有这些钱，也许很多人根本活不下去。”  
“什么？”Donovan听不清楚最后Rudy嘟囔了什么东西。  
“如果要查洗钱的话，这个组织肯定站不住脚。问题是，我们现在是来查偷渡案的，现在线人所给的情报都是指向这里，线人的情报不算是什么有力的证据。面对这样的组织，他里面有头有脸的人肯定不少，搞不好还会打草惊蛇被打了个倒耙。”  
“两天后就是拉丁发展慈善宴了，要不我们去会会他们？”  
“正有此意，想不到我们还是挺有默契的。”  
Donovan摆出了一个去你的的表情。  
“问题是，咱俩要以一个怎样身份出席？咱俩怎么看都不像拉丁人。”Rudy把喝完水的杯子放回去了他规定放水杯的地方。  
“‘小姐好白*’？”  
仓库里随即发出两个人的哄堂大笑。  
“不过讲认真的，既然我们都会西语，那么事情就好办多了。”

*一部电影的名字：讲述两个黑人警探为了保护两个富二代白人大小姐而假装成她们两个的故事。


	3. 3

“胡安加西亚？”Donovan拿着自己的人设表念到，“这跟‘我叫约翰斯密斯’有什么区别。”  
经过他们两个人的讨论，决定要乔装参加这个慈善晚宴，看下能不能找到什么线索。像是在电影里每个探员都会有个神通广大吃通黑白两道的线人，Rudy也不例外。他的线人早就给他弄好了进去这个宴会的邀请函。  
“移民富二代不好吗？要不我们换过来？你叫‘佩德罗洛佩兹’？妈妈是法国人，爸爸是西班牙人，小时候爸爸跑路了，所以一直待在法国。最近收到了父亲的遗嘱，原来跑路的父亲一直在美国打拼，不想他和妈妈受苦，所以不辞而别。佩德罗继承了他的钱。并且来到美国继续经营父亲的生意。”  
“这人设也太细致了吧！”  
“Joe就是喜欢这种有的没的的设定，还每次都贼详细，不用跟着走也行。”Joe就是Rudy的线人。  
“我没有当过富二代，要是露馅了怎么办？”  
“你可是美国人。”Rudy在裤袋里掏出个东西，“你要是觉得自己快露馅了，就摸摸这个东西，我过来帮你解围。”Rudy把一条穿着一枚戒指的项链带在Donovan的脖子上。  
“这啥？伪装成戒指的窃听器吗？”Donovan仔细研究起了这枚戒指。  
“不必太紧张，这样的慈善宴场合，不仅仅是拉丁裔们会到，也会吸引一些喜欢出席这种场合的名流，还有其他一些，额，寻找工作机会的人。”知道自己的小搭档是个纯良派的人，他尝试描述得隐晦些。  
“要不是暗地里是个这样的组织，确实是很不错的宴会。”Donovan显然没有听出来刚刚Rudy说的“寻找工作机会的人”到底指的是什么。

“这个颜色会不会有点胡里花俏了点？”Donovan看着镜子里那里那个穿着按亮蓝色西装的自己，“我觉得我自己现在就像一瓶百事可乐。”  
因为要去参加宴会，Donovan说他公寓里有可以用的礼服。Rudy就和他一起回公寓。Donovan的衣服大多是连帽衫和卫衣。而他所说的礼服，就是那套看起来在柜子里面沉睡了好多年的一套三件套。当然，他还有一套警礼服，可是总不能穿警礼服去吧。  
“你说的你有礼服就是这套‘睡美人’？”Rudy端详着他的三件套，“看起来你还打算留着她婚礼的时候穿。”  
“什么‘睡美人’，”Donovan一把夺过自己的礼服，“我大学毕业舞会的时候才穿过。”  
“我猜你那晚带不走一个姑娘。”  
“我才不是这样的人。”知道Rudy觉得他这套不合适，他把这套三件套放回衣箱里，以免这个法国佬把它烧掉，“那我有什么场合需要穿到礼服呢？就一套够了吧，况且我可以穿警礼服。”  
“这次的宴会你总不能穿警礼服吧，那不就是相当于在告诉他们‘嘿，我是警察先生，赶紧把你们的犯罪证据收起来哦，不然我就要来逮捕你了。’”Rudy装模作样地把手当手枪。  
“神仙教母，那我应该怎么办？”Donovan也捏着声音装模作样起来了。

“那这一件呢？”Rudy又给他挑了一件暗红色的。Rudy的品味确实是不错，可是Donovan这个小年轻不太习惯穿这种胡里花俏的西装，要是胡里花俏的卫衣，他倒是很乐意。  
“可口可乐！”、“芬达！”、“红牛”，各种饮料都被他说了一遍，Donovan就是觉得Rudy给自己挑的全是色彩鲜艳的西装。他甚至开始怀疑，他不怀疑Rudy的品味，他在怀疑Rudy是不是色盲，这几件的鲜艳的颜色他都看不见。  
“Ni****，这是我们的优势啊。只有我们能驾驭五彩斑斓。”  
“这样有引人注目，似乎不太利于我们去调查。”非要在那几件饮料里选，Donovan觉得还是那件百事可乐比较好看。  
“到时候你就会发现，我们是最低调的两个人。”

“那我们应该来查什么？”Donovan端着香槟尝了一口自助餐桌上的柠檬虾仁问到，“那个之前查到的货柜，本来是用来运送捐赠物资的。那我们是应该去偷他们账本吗？”  
“好主意！在社会名流面前，众目睽睽之下，溜进去他们的办公室？”Rudy抿了一口酒，“你也是个有经验的孩子了，动动你的脑筋，相信你自己的直觉，你知道应该怎么做的。”Rudy wink了他一下。  
“那可不是我一个人的功劳。”Donovan听到一个熟悉的声音，一个他在偷听设备里听过无数次，甚至拿来做西语听力素材的声音。但是他不能确定，他沿着声音的方向看过去。  
果然是他，那个他苦苦追寻了几年的男人，Ricky！  
多少个无眠之夜案件分析，多少汗水在防弹背心之下流淌。那个他做梦都想要将他逮捕的男人就出现在他面前。他的身体不由自主地向他走去。  
“冷静！冷静！”他听到一个温和带有柔软口音的男低音在他耳边响起，自己的手臂也被他拉住。  
Rudy把Donovan往后拉，自己一个转身地来到Donovan面前，将他的视线和Ricky隔开。  
“听着，我知道你看见谁了。我知道你很想逮捕他，但是你现在没有证据。轻举妄动只会打草惊蛇。我相信你不是一个莽夫。好，现在回答我的问题：他有没有见过你？”  
“没。”刚刚要不是Rudy拉着他，他可能就真的冲上去了。  
“那很好，我们的身份现在在这里还是安全的。记住不要意气用事。”就像是降服了什么动物似的，Rudy慢慢放开他拽住Donovan的手，“可以继续我们的工作了。记住你要是感觉到自己的身份快要被识破了，或者说你需要解围，摸摸你项链上的戒指。”  
Rudy离开了他要去和周围的人攀谈，看看能不能获取到更多的情报。Donovan也知道他也要去收集更多的情报，可是在他的脑海里，Ricky的声音像是被放大了十倍。他讲的每一句话，他都听得清清楚楚。他忍不住要向Ricky那边偷看，但是又怕自己真的忍不住冲动。他又看了一眼，这次还不小心和Ricky对上了眼，吓得Donovan赶紧别过头去。  
这时手机突然震动了一下，是一条来自Rudy的短信。这条短信吓得差点腿软，“come on man！”他咒骂了一句。  
“我说兄弟你现在的样子看Ricky的样子活像个看见偶像的小迷妹。”  
“滚吧你！”Donovan快速地回复了他。  
“他确实是很有魅力是吧？”一个男的用西语和他搭话，“我在那边都看到你偷瞄了他好多遍了。”  
没有，我不是，别瞎说，不是你想的那样。Donovan在心里疯狂地摇头。一时之间他不知道这么回应。  
这个男的见Donovan没有反应，又问道：“听不懂？[西]”  
“能懂，只是一时半刻没有反应过来。听得不太清，又是这么尴尬的问题，怕是我听错了，不敢乱答。[西]”Donovan不好意思地哈哈了两下。  
“新来的？之前没见过你？”以为他还不太会说，这男开始用带着西班牙口音的英语和他对话。  
“嗯，确实是第一次。”为了证明自己是会说西语的，Donovan坚持用西语回答他。  
“哈哈哈你也别太紧张，放轻松。”那人用笑声安慰了在他眼中非常腼腆的Donovan，“再试试别的人吧。”他拍了拍他的肩膀，离开了Donovan。  
谁啊，这是，奇奇怪怪的。Donovan心里想。


	4. Chapter 4

刚送走了一个一来就误会他的人，又送走了几个谈了两句没发现任何线索的人。又有一个人上来和他攀谈了。他真不明白，为什么他去酒吧又没有那么多妹子来和他搭讪。既然是在工作，那就和继续那些人聊聊看能不能套出个什么信息来。  
“听口音，你不是母语者吧。”  
怎么啦，现场不讲西语的人多的去了，怎么就缠上我了啊。Donovan不解。  
“确实，是后来学的。”他想起了线人Joe给他的设定——西班牙移民二代，跟所有的移民后代一样，小时候对家乡话有很强的抵触心理，到了长大之后才慢慢想找回自己的根，才慢慢地学回来。  
“虽然是后来学的，你倒是讲得地道。”  
被称赞了，Donovan暗暗地得意了一番，说道：“因为家母在家会经常说。”总不能告诉他们是因为听窃音频学的吧。  
“哦，你妈妈是讲西语的。”然后笑起来了。  
“难怪。”他有点暗暗失望了，“我是被迫学的。还想要说听到有人讲西语讲得不太好一定是和我一样，咱可以一起吐吐苦水。”  
你这人是不是憨憨啊，这里是拉丁发展慈善晚宴，你为什么来这里找不会讲西语的人。Donovan内心飞快地吐槽。虽然内心在猛烈地吐槽，但是Donovan还是对眼前的人表示了惋惜。  
“一开始的时候也对西语特别抗拒。”Donovan把那个设定融入了自己和这个人的对话里，删掉了富的那部分，因为看出来了和他对话的人富到，一眼就能看穿他到底富不富了。  
听到Donovan说他一开始也是不喜欢学西语的，他就精神了起来。和Donovan愉快地聊起来了。  
这个人叫Frank Kaminsky， Donovan从他的话里知，这个Kaminsky因为家里的产业非常大，从小就被逼着各种东西，当然包括西语，长大后大学专业也逼着选MBA。尽管家里有很多小孩，但是家里人希望他们以后能够接管家里的企业，但是他不想，他只想跳舞，不过这个公司，倒是好像在之前的资料里有看过，倒是个可以切入的点。于是Donovan决定和他继续聊下去。  
“那你今天怎么到这里来了？”  
“我也不想来，家里人说，既然你会西语，去慈善晚宴交际一下，看能不能为公司找到更多商业合作机会。你呢？”  
这孩子没给你家赶跑拉丁商人们的生意就很不错了。Donovan心想。  
“我希望可以在这里找到归属感，认识更多，怎么说，老乡。”Donovan按照设定开始编，他觉得自己不去当编剧真是浪费了，“我很后悔以前想要去远离和西班牙有关的东西。”  
“我爸还给我下任务了，要是我拿不到三张名片就别回去了，一张都拿不到我这个月就没有零花钱。”Frank一脸苦相，“你然你是来认识人的，那么我就跟在你旁边，看能不能讨到几张名片。事成之后，老哥我不会忘记你的。”  
啥时候你成了我老哥了！多大人了还零花钱，你有手有脚的不去赚！Donovan的心里留下了平民的泪水。算了算了，这个人的话，就当做是僚机好了。我才不需要你帮我掩盖身份呢！  
不过似乎Frank和他在一起之后，就没有人主动再过来和他谈话了。难道是大家都知道这个人太跳脱了，大家看到他都避开了。本来还以为能当幌子的Frank，现在似乎成了他继续调查绊脚石。  
可恶啊，你个败家子。Donovan在心里暗骂。  
“啊！跳舞时间到！”音乐声响起，Frank整个人像是被激活了一样，刚刚还在担心这个月的零花钱的死气沉沉被一扫而光，“来一起跳舞吧。”不等Donovan的回答，Frank把他拉到舞池里。  
“不不不，我不会。你应该邀请位女士跳。”  
“跳舞还分性别？”Frank没有理会Donovan的拒绝。  
Donovan慌了，他天生就没有跳舞的天分。高中舞会他好不容易邀请到心仪的女孩跳舞，因为踩到女孩的脚，被她记恨了好久。至此之后他再也没有跳过舞。更何况，他的死对头Ricky还在这里，虽然他并不认识他，但是总感觉要是以后他知道逮捕他的探员是个跳舞这么难看，自己的脸没地搁。干，为什么要这么在乎Ricky的想法！Donovan越想越觉得自己似乎真成了Ricky的小迷妹了。  
Donovan大概知道了为什么Frank家里人不让他去学跳舞了，因为他和自己一样也没有这样的天赋。但是Frank自己似乎知道自己跳成怎样，因为他已经完全沉浸在自己的舞蹈世界里了。  
Donovan想趁着Frank沉浸在舞蹈之中的时间悄悄溜开，还没退两步，就被一只手抓住了。  
“这样的小年轻令你很难堪吧。”一个油腻的光头大叔，就着Donovan后退的脚步，跳起舞来，“还是我这样的成熟男人比较会迁就人。”  
这个大叔太油腻了！美国国防部听到了都想来攻打他！Donovan听到他讲各种调情的话，都快吐了。要不是Donovan不像引起其他人的注意，他肯定要跟着大叔翻脸。为了不暴露身份，不引起注意地调查他，只好乖乖地和光头大叔跳舞。这都算是Donovan人生第一次为了调查牺牲色相了。  
靠！怎么回事！眼见光头大叔，似乎想亲他，他又不敢用力推开。在大叔眼里，Donovan的拒绝无疑是在邀请他。  
靠靠靠靠！他想起了Rudy给他的戒指，虽然Rudy说，感觉自己身份暴露的时候可以用这个，但是他觉得，自己已经在暴走的边缘。身份被暴露的警笛已经响彻整个街区。  
没有办法了，只能向自己的拍档求助了。他伸出右手抚摸了下挂在胸前的那一串一串项链装饰物中的戒指。  
要怎么摸？一直摸吗？还是摸一下就可以了？因为不知道这个戒指具体是怎样发挥作用的，所以Donovan一直摸着戒指不敢撒手。  
“嘿，先生。”一个带着奇怪西语口音的人出现在Donovan和光头大叔中间，把他们俩隔开，“我觉得你需要尊重点。”  
“关你什么事？”光头大叔没声好气，“如果你也想要他，请排队。”光头大叔想推开Rudy，但是Rudy纹丝不动。  
“是我先来的。”Rudy举起自己的左手给光头大叔看，亮出自己无名指上的戒指。  
“搞什么！”光头大叔看到戒指，脸色由绿转红，嘴上骂着什么“小婊子到处勾引人”还夹杂着一些他们地区的方言黑化骂骂咧咧离开了舞池。  
Rudy顺势牵起了Donovan的手，跳起舞来。  
“什么！丈夫！”Donovan被Rudy的所谓的“解围策略”气到了，他还以为国际刑警会有什么黑科技来帮助他，想不到居然是“假装成我是你丈夫，这样别人就会感觉到尴尬就像有情侣在当众接吻，就不会在意你的身份”这样的小把戏。但是Donovan又不敢太大声地骂他，只好继续装着他们是伴侣，在跳舞的谈情。  
“乖，别气了。我们回去再说。”Rudy一边明面上是在哄生气的丈夫，暗地里在回答Donovan，一边用余光观察周围的环境。  
作为一名探员Donovan还是会分事件的轻重的，况且这个方法确实是很有效地帮他拜托了对他有不轨企图的光头大叔。  
“佩德罗，你今天有带名片吗？”Donovan想起了Kaminsky企业的小少爷，他觉得，如果能和他打好关系，对以后的调查肯定有帮助。  
“有，怎么了。”  
“碰巧认识到一个企业负责人，他家的企业视乎对咱家（our’s）的公司会有点帮助。”  
听到“咱家的”这个词，Rudy忍不住噗呲地笑出来，然后被Donovan凶狠地瞪了一眼，仿佛在说，老兄你要我开始演的！  
Rudy赶紧连戏：“那实在是太好了，亲爱的。”然后从西装外套的内袋里掏出了自己的名片夹，给了好几张给Donovan，“你忘记带名片了，那你用我的吧，反正是咱的公司。”  
感到自己在被Rudy用语言调戏的Donovan又愤怒瞪了他一眼，然后乘着舞步踩了他一脚：“对不起，你知道的，我不太会跳舞。”  
Rudy看穿他那小孩把戏，温和地对他说：“没关系，多和我练练就好。”Rudy知道Donovan内心一定气炸了。

Donovan把Rudy卡片给了Frank。  
“兄弟，你可是我的再生父母啊。”Frank忍不住抱住Donovan朝他脸上亲了几口。  
那倒不必，那倒不必。Donovan擦了擦被亲的地方，仿佛Kaminsky的口水有毒。  
“这是我的卡片，你以后要是有什么事儿，能帮忙的兄弟一定帮。”Frank在内口袋里掏了几张卡片给他，“多给你几张，不客气。”  
Donovan真的被这个太子爷智障到了，一样的卡片你给我这么多张干嘛。Donovan转念一想，似乎也不是不可以利用起来，要是有机会的话还可以装成是Kaminsky。等等！Donovan似乎摸到了一张不一样的卡片，妈的智障！你房卡夹里面了，智障！  
“Frank，Frank”Donovan叫了几声走远了的Kaminsky，但是他似乎没有听到，智障你还回不回得了自己房间啊！“Frankie！”Donovan一边追上去，一边叫他。他记得，之前在跟Kaminsky聊天的时候，他曾经说说，家里人都喜欢叫他“Frankie”。他在家里没有什么存在感，一叫他Frankie他就感觉一定是自己干了什么错事，才被他们叫。  
听到有人叫他“Frankie”，Kaminsky整个人都僵在那里。回过神才发现是好兄弟Donovan在叫他。“兄弟，你可真是吓死我了。”  
“你房卡。”Donovan把房卡递给了Frank  
“我房卡怎么在你这里。”Frank觉得超级神奇。  
“你把你房卡混在你的卡片里了。”Donovan好难才把心里那句智障咽下去。  
“兄弟，你又救了我一次了。我真不知道怎么谢谢你。”  
“小事情。”Donovan和他寒暄了两句之后，两个人一起出了宴会厅门。

“真是个了不起的孩子。”Fernandez一边和靠在吧台边的Ricky说，一边接过酒保给他的龙舌兰。  
“什么？”Ricky不解地看了他一眼。  
“刚刚有个孩子，一直在偷偷盯着你，我把他赶跑了。”  
“这样的孩子，你不是一年下来会赶跑好几百个吗？这还值得向我炫耀？”Ricky看着自己的青梅竹马想要邀功的样子，忍不住笑出声。要是这里没有其他人，或许他还会称赞他一番。  
“这个孩子单纯得可爱。”  
“怎么你有兴趣了？”听到看人向来严格的Fernandez居然夸别人，Ricky还是很有兴趣听听这是怎么一个人。  
“确实是有点。”Fernandez摸摸他的胡子，“不是我那种有兴趣，而是，我的店里的客人会很有兴趣。你知道的，那些家伙，就喜欢单纯又可爱的孩子。”  
“你居然还没有放弃‘逼良为娼’这个想法。你可得记住，这个想法上次可给你带来不少麻烦。”Ricky转过身去给自己点了一杯龙舌兰。  
“不会的，那个孩子最后跟着Kaminsky走了。”  
“那个Kaminsky的Kaminsky吗？”Ricky停住了往嘴边送的杯子。  
Fernandez用食指指着Ricky点点头，表示他说对了。Ricky抬起眉毛：“确实是蛮厉害的孩子。”  
“已经拜托Llull去找了。”Fernandez举起杯子。  
“你看起来志在必得。”Ricky和他碰碰杯，然后两人把酒一饮而尽。


	5. Chapter 5

“你和那个Kaminsky玩得很高兴嘛。”Rudy系上安全带，准备等Donovan也系好安全带之后他们开车他们的秘密基地。  
“怎么啦？吃醋了？晚宴已经结束了，麻烦你出戏好吗！cut！cut！”Donovan像是拍场记板一样在Rudy面前拍手。  
“所以有收集到什么情报吗？”Rudy边倒车边问。  
“没有，完全没有。那些人不知道为什么，疯狂上来搭讪我。我都没有聊正事的机会。”Donovan想起那个光头叔叔都心有余悸。  
“哈哈哈真是个魅力四射的舞场小王子呢。”  
“你闭嘴！” 听到他的笑声，要不是他正在开车，Donovan真想揍他一顿。  
“你知道为啥吗？”  
“什么为啥？”  
“就是为啥突然多了很多叔叔向你搭讪。”  
不是因为我是个风趣幽默的帅哥吗？Donovan心想。  
Rudy又笑起来了，然后，突然严肃起来，说：“你还记得一开始有人找你吗？就是你在知道Ricky也来了的时候。”  
“记得，那个说些很奇怪的话的男人。”Donovan还是不懂被搭讪和这个人有什么关系。  
“那个人，是本地最大夜总会的老板，Fernandez。他们以为你是他手下的小男孩。”Rudy憋不住了，笑了出声。  
Donovan的蹭一下地红了起来，那就是说自己被那群人当成是男妓了吗？！！！！难怪那个光头叔叔说着这么奇怪的话，还有他们那些人。Donovan在脑海里回顾了他这一晚上经历的事情。  
Rudy以为他会接受到Donovan的一顿小粉拳毒打，他的肌肉都已经做好了挨打的准备了，可是拳头迟迟没有到他手臂上。看着Donovan脸红但是又震惊到说不出话来，Rudy觉得这个玩笑一点都不好笑了。他也可以理解这个单纯的小男孩，被当成是男妓了一晚上，还被油腻的叔叔差点带走，要经历怎样的心灵震动。  
“对不起啦，这一点都不好笑。”Rudy停下车来。他不知道应该怎么安慰这个小男孩的Rudy只好礼貌地道个歉，并且由衷地希望他早点看开，“要是真的难过的话，可以哭哭啦，大哥哥把肩膀借你。”  
“谁要哭啦！就这点事。”Donovan终于从羞愧中回过神来，听到Rudy毫无诚意地道歉，并且还在持续地寻他开心。他看到车子停了，于是暴揍了Rudy一顿。  
“你这个样子根本不会有人点你啊！”Rudy用手臂挡住Donovan的拳头，他知道这个小孩恢复过来了，便继续逗他。  
“那你呢，”  
“我可能会考虑下，要是没人点你，那我勉为其难吧。”说完这句话Rudy自然是挨了一顿暴揍。  
“你找到什么情报了吗？”Donovan不想再继续这个话题了。  
“Ricky和Fernandez的关系不一般。这个算吗？”  
“这个知道，之前Ricky走私的酒，其实都是卖给Fernandez的店的。”  
“那你觉得从他这边入手会不会简单一点？”  
“等等，你不会是在想……”Donovan似乎知道Rudy想让他干什么。  
“我就说你直觉一向很准。”  
“我觉得，不一定要走到这步吧。”Donovan真的被光头叔叔恶心到了，要是换作以前他还是会看在工作的份上考虑一下的。  
结束晚宴之后回到秘密基地已经是挺晚了，然后两人有再分析下情报部门更新给他们的数据。他们在晚宴上又喝了点酒，最后两人都困到不行就去睡觉。醒来已经是第二天早上十点了。昨晚手机没电，他俩谁也没充。  
刚接上插头充上电的Donovan看到自己收到了voice mail，他正纳闷是谁找他这么急，居然还用上voice mail。他都好几年没有用过这个功能了，上次用的时候还是他说过头了爸妈找他。应该是陌生人吧，要是熟悉的人估计会直接给他发短信。  
他点开了voice mail：“你好，请问是胡安加西亚吗？我是皇马夜总会的负责人。我这边在招聘服务员，不知道你有没有兴趣，薪酬待遇丰厚。如果有兴趣的话，可以请回拨本机。”.  
Donovan听到这个voice mail 又让他想起那个光头叔叔他差点想把手机扔到墙上，不过他脑子里面还是有点理智的，毕竟是自己的新买的手机，信用卡还没有还完。  
Rudy正在吃着早餐，Donovan等他喝完一口牛奶之后，走到他面前对他说：“给你听个东西。”Donovan点开那段照片voice mail 给他听。  
这就是为什么Donovan要等Rudy喝完那口牛奶之后再给他听，因为这周是他值日，他不太想清理Rudy因为爆笑而喷出来的牛奶。  
“哈哈哈哈我就说，”Rudy还在笑，Donovan就知道他听到之后一定会笑得很厉害，做好了心理准备的他无所畏惧。“兄弟，你真是吃这行饭的。”  
“既然是机会来了，那么我们只好顺藤摸瓜了试试看了，毕竟这件案子查了这么久一点起色都没有。”Donovan伸了伸懒腰，拿起自己的杯子喝牛奶。  
Rudy是打心底里佩服这个小年轻在面对遭到性骚扰的情况下居然能够恢复过来并且能够直视它。为了破案，居然肯主动提出深入虎穴。  
“好想念我妈做的早餐，我好想家。”Donovan端起碗吃着泡着牛奶的麦片感叹道，作为一个乖乖仔的他每个周末都会回家陪家里人，自从这个案子开始之后，他就没有回过去了，“你是国际刑警，那是要满世界跑，你不想家吗？”  
“我没有家。”Rudy轻描淡写地回答道，像是Donovan只是问了他一个“昨晚吃了什么”一样的问题，Rudy并不为回答这样的问题而感到不适，“我在孤儿院长大的。”  
Donovan感到吃惊，他并不知道会得到这样的答案。他只以为Rudy听到他问会开始给他介绍他的家里人，然后会勾起他思乡的念头，乘机嘲笑一下他“硬汉柔情”。面对这样的答案，Donovan有点惊慌失措，只能尴尬地和他说声对不起。  
“你倒不必，这是个事实。”Rudy继续淡定地吃他的麦片。  
Donovan想起他之前说过的“要是自己收到的捐款是脏钱，自己肯定是不会要的”这样的话，现在想起来确实是很过分的说法。毕竟自己的拍档就是在孤儿院长大的他没有办法知道那家孤儿院的捐款到底是什么来源的。就算是知道了，也不能拒绝，不然也活不成了。他觉得自己的话太幼稚了，可能已经无意中伤害到他的搭档了。  
“那，你有想过要找回自己的父母吗？”Donovan尝试着去关心自己搭档。  
“他们都选择不要我了，我为什么还要找他们？”Rudy的一切关于他自己的答案都回答得理所当然，“你吃完了记得收拾碗筷，这周是你值日。”Rudy离开了餐桌，走到了办公桌那继续昨晚没有分析完的情报。  
没有像之前一样插科打诨的Rudy让Donovan怀疑自己是不是让他生气了，重点是他不知道应该怎么哄一个生气的成年男子，换作是女大学生他还懂得怎么哄，因为他平时都是这样哄他妹妹的。  
Man up! Donovan在心里给自己打气，像个成年人一样解决。冒犯到人家就给人家道个歉。Donovan给Rudy倒了一杯水，走到他的办公桌旁边：“听着，兄弟。很对不起，我不是有意提起来这件事来的。”  
Rudy笑出了声，接过了水杯：“你真是个很懂礼貌的孩子。我才不会这么小气。这只是件很平常的事情。”他喝了一口水，“世界上没有父母的孩子多得去了。仔细想想，这个工作平时还挺危险的，要是只有一个人的话，反而没有什么后顾之忧。”他放下了水杯。  
“你真的不在意？或者他们是有苦衷的呢。”  
“在你心目中我真的这么小气吗？”Rudy模仿着那种尖酸的小音调，“没想到我在你心目中是这样的人。”Rudy摆出一副“哥对你很失望”的表情。  
看到Rudy恢复回了之前的老是在逗他的状态，他知道了Rudy真的是不在乎自己的父母是谁这件事情。虽然Donovan和Rudy认识了不是很久，但是他还是能感受到，Rudy他不在乎自己的父母是谁的表现，正是他在乎的证据。就是因为他太在乎了，他很害怕去触碰这个现实。怕万一事实真的是他想的那样是父母遗弃了他，面对这样的现实是很可怕的。倒不如一开始就往这个方面想，反而通过这么多年的沉淀，自己还好接受一点。那要是事实是相反的，那岂不是很可惜。就是因为害怕触碰事实，而错过了一家团聚的机会。Donovan来自一个幸福美满的家庭，他的脑袋里总是充满乐观的想法。

“你真的下定决心要去探探Fernandez了吗？”Rudy从档案库中调取了Fernandez的档案。Fernandez不仅是本地最大一家夜总会的老板，还是很多家酒吧、夜总会的老板，其中有几家还是全国连锁的。他手下的酒吧、夜总会明面上都是做正经生意买买酒什么的，当然和Ricky这样的走私犯混在一起的卖卖假酒和走私酒不算是什么大事。更重要的是，台面下其实Fernandez在经营在卖淫的生意。如同Ricky一样，Fernandez的做事极其干净利落，所以就算是警方打击非法卖淫，同样也是没有办法追究到这个幕后大黑手身上。大家都知道是他干的，可惜就是苦于没有证据去逮捕他。  
“这样一想的话，偷渡案涉及到人，如果是他做的也似乎是合情合理的。”Donovan分析道，“但是如果是这样的话，那个案子可能不仅仅是一起偷渡案，很有可能是一起贩卖人口案。”  
“分析得头头是道嘛！不愧是差点追上‘tricky Ricky’的人。”一瞬间Donovan不知道Rudy这句话是在夸他还是才羞辱他。   
打电话来表面上是说招聘服务员，实际上不就是在招男妓吗。尤其是大家都以为“胡安加西亚”是男妓的情况下。问题是，其他人因为看到他和Fernandez一起讲过话就认为他是他底下的男妓。可是为什么Fernandez会来和他搭话。他开始回忆起那晚上和他的对话。干！这个Fernandez不会是以为他看上了Ricky了吧！难怪会说上那么奇奇怪怪的话。  
“原来你之前说的‘寻找工作机会的人’就是指Fernandez底下的人吗？”  
“真是天真得可爱，你才知道吗？”  
“我以为你说的是那些想要去获得‘风投’的人。”  
“Fernandez肯定是看中你的天真了。”  
“去你的！”Donovan把一个分析用的草稿纸纸团丢到Rudy身上。  
“你这样可不行，这么暴力。把那些客人都吓跑了，Fernandez看到你在给他帮倒忙，肯定把你赶出去。到时候你怎么查案。”Rudy摆出一个在打量Donovan的姿态，“让哥哥来帮帮你，让你变成一个讨人喜欢的服务员。”  
听到这句话的Donovan回忆起那些老旧电影里面的陪酒姑娘，坐在客人的大腿上。他想象到自己坐在Rudy的腿上，脸蹭一下就红了。恼羞成怒的Donovan抄起计事板，疯狂地殴打自己出言不逊的拍档。

“能听到我说的吗？测试测试。”Rudy正在调试他和Donovan的远程对话系统。自从那天收到皇马夜总会负责人的信息，两个人经过思量决定要试着从Fernandez这边入手去调查案件。Donovan当天就回复了那个负责人表示自己愿意到皇马夜总会里当服务员。皇马夜总会在隔天就让他到办公室里签署一些文件，他们双方的劳资关系算是达成了。  
Donovan拿到了工作服，上身是一件白色衬衫还有领结，下身普通的西装裤子和黑色围裙。除了衬衫上面绣着“皇马”的字样，他看不出来这件工作服和街口咖啡店里店员的工作服有什么不同。  
在Rudy的怂恿下，Donovan试穿了下工作服。看到他换上工作服的Rudy也露出了“就这样？”的表情。在Rudy的设想中，他以为这件工作服会更色情点。

今天就是Donovan第一晚到皇马夜总会上班，为了收集证据和保证Donovan的安全，Rudy会在外面的时刻监听Donovan在里面的情况。  
“听到了听到了，你小声点，我耳膜都快穿了。”Donovan被Rudy的测试声吓到。  
“听到吗听到吗？现在是信号调试时间，请重复你听到的词语。‘Rudy哥哥真是好帅哦。’”  
“去你的，做正事儿呢，别闹。”本来已经很紧张的Donovan看到自己的拍档如此地儿戏，他更加紧张了。  
“不用担心，你要是有什么事，哥第一时间会进去救你的。”不仅仅是监听，在Donovan衣服的领子上面还有一个微型的摄像头，通过这个摄像头在外面的Rudy可以第一时间看到里面的情景。“摄像头工作正常。”工作起来的Rudy还是很靠谱的，“原来成为Donovan是这个感觉的。Hey，先生你好我是Donovan，很高兴认识你。”Donovan感觉到他的靠谱还不到一分钟。  
“求求你消停一下吧，怎么平时也不见你有这么多话讲。”  
“我这不是怕你紧张得失客人，才逗逗你开心的。”  
“你这话听起来真像个老鸨。”Donovan走到了负责人的办公室，经理Morty给他工卡和储物柜钥匙，一切看起来还是挺正式的样子。经理把他领到员工休息室和更衣室。  
“工作内容不算困难，现在的年轻人应该很快能学得会的。开头这一个小时我先带着你熟悉一下环境。之后就是你正式工作的时间了。”Morty是个秃头的中年人，看起来十足是那种在电视里秀场上那种拿很多奖的服装设计师。Donovan看到他的脑袋的时候，一直在思疑到底他是主动秃头还是被动秃头。


	6. Chapter 6

Morty带着他熟悉了一遍夜总会的环境，然后介绍了他的工作内容的位置。按照他这么介绍，的的确确是个普通的服务员工作。Donovan在怀疑是不是自己想多了，人家可能就是想招个服务员。可是一个服务员既然都开这么高的薪水，确实是让人怀疑到底这个工作内容是不是正经的。让他想起自己在警局微薄的工资，居然还不如在这里当服务员的高。  
“如果有什么突发事件记得第一时间来找我，不要自己瞎处理。懂吗？”Morty交代完最后一句话就离开了。  
非常简单的上上果盘，或者收拾一下桌子。夜总会生意好，他这一晚上都挺忙的。要不是听到Rudy一直在他耳边嗡嗡地讲个不停，他还真的想不起来自己不是来这里做服务员的。  
卧底查案从来都不是一天两天的事情，毕竟他得接触到这里的最高负责人Fernandez，才有机会从他那里套取一些情报。只希望他可以快点出现，不然他不被现在的工作累死，也可能会被Rudy烦死。  
“哥们儿，你要是觉得无聊，你不如玩玩手机。”正在休息时间的Donovan在厕所的隔间里把自己忍了好几个小时的心里话告诉了Rudy。  
“我可放心不下你一个人深入虎穴。”Rudy撕开了一包零食，一边吃一边说，“更何况这比电视剧精彩多了。”  
“靠，你还吃上零食了。麻烦你吃的时候离对讲机远点。”Donovan把earbug拿下来揉了揉耳朵，又戴回去，“你还一直在给那些客人配音。要是我笑出声了，我就要被揍一顿，然后被赶出去了。”  
“我是怕你他认真了，真的把自己当成是服务员了。不这样提醒下你，你怎么会记得自己是个警察正在卧底查案，还有个法国帅哥做你的搭档。”  
听到他这句话，Donovan的白眼都快翻到后脑勺了。  
“卧槽！”本来已经出了厕所隔间的Donovan又回去了，他打开了摄像头。在他上厕所的时候他关闭了外界联通的那个摄像头，毕竟上厕所是一件很私人的事情，平时在便池倒是无所谓，不过他不太愿意通过摄像头被看到。  
“怎么了？”Rudy放下零食，看着重新获得画面的监控屏幕。  
几秒钟之后，Rudy的手机收到一条短信：  
我看到Devin了！  
为了不被Devin听到，他决定用文字和Rudy交流。  
“谁？”  
几秒钟之后，他又收到一条短信：  
一个警察。  
“他有看到你吗？”  
信息：没有  
“那你今晚可得藏好了。不如今晚就这样？你和经理说你身体有点不舒服，跟他请个假。”  
信息：他不认识我的。  
“贵国有规定公职人员不可以进入娱乐场所的吗？警察也是人，需要娱乐一下不是挺正常的吗？”Rudy的语气仿佛在说“你他妈是在耍我吗？”  
“那倒是没有。”Donovan也冷静下来了，他听到来上厕所的人已经出去了，他走出去隔间，检查了下，确实是没有人了。他把正在清洁中的牌子挂在外面，把厕所反锁起来，“太吃惊了！在你卧底的地方看到你的同事，不是应该吃惊吗。”  
“如果他认出你来了，我就会很吃惊。”  
“Devin是凶杀组的探员，今年最佳新人警探的得奖者，所以我认得他。去年是我，那时候他还没有进警队，所以他不认识我。”  
“哇donny，你还是最佳新人警探，好厉害哦。”  
“我不是那个意思。我是说，凶杀组的警探。我觉得，他和我一样，是来卧底的。”Donovan真是被不会抓重点搭档气到了  
“卧底当客人，爽哦。我也想。对了，这样说来，我就一开始应该去卧底当客人，和你里应外合。”  
“麻烦你认真一点！”Donovan很大力的刮了一下他麦克风，Rudy那边的耳机顿时出现了，很刺耳的声音。“要是他们查的案件和我们查的有关联的话，我们的案子就要被他们拿过去查了。”  
“行了行了，我明白了，我现在试下能不能查到他最近在负责什么案件。”  
Donovan短暂的休息时间结束了，他继续回到外面去工作。他环顾四周， 瞄到了Devin大概是在什么位置。他也决定去试着查查看到底Devin是来工作的还是来娱乐的。  
“你去送一下这个果盘吧，”同事突然给了他一个果盘，“不知道为什么突然肚子痛。是我们店一个老熟客的，可能性子有点奇怪，你可不要得罪他。小费少不了你的。”看到同事脸色发青，他也不好意思拒绝。要是不是很紧急的话，估计也不会随便把一个给小费很豪爽老熟客的东西推给一个第一天上班的新人的。  
这是一个包间定的果盘，推开包间的门，Donovan看到一个熟悉的面孔。  
油腻光头叔叔！  
Donovan的鸡皮疙瘩都立起来又褪下去三轮了，他很想调头就跑，但是他还是努力地抑制住自己心目中的恐惧。不知道谁说的，要直面自己的恐惧。况且这个光头叔叔看起来醉醺醺的，而且是这里的熟客估计见到的陌生人多了去了，可能不会认得自己。  
认不认得自己是一件小事问题是，现在Donovan面临的最大的问题是要怎么抑制住自己要暴打他一顿的冲动。工作要紧，工作要紧。  
Donovan低着头靠近桌子，轻轻把果盘放下：“您好先生，你的果盘。”然后飞快地转过身去离开包厢。  
“小伙子！”光头大叔很大声地叫了一句，“过来一下。”  
如果Donovan是一直小猫咪估计全身的毛和尾巴都竖起来了。“操！”Donovan小小声地说了句粗话。  
“别担心，他也许不记得你呢。你就假装得自然点好了。”刚刚看完一个可爱猫猫视频的Rudy回过神来发现Donovan又跟那个光头大叔缠上了。他快速进入了作战状态，以防万一Donovan会出什么事他好进去救他。管后面的保安大哥在早一天已经拜托Joe打通好关系了，想要进去救人的话他马上就能进去。  
“请问有什么可以帮到你的吗？”Donovan好不容易挤出一个标准的营业笑容。  
“小朋友，你是新来的吗？”光头叔叔放下酒杯。  
听到小朋友这三个字，Donovan 差点吐出来。虽然说对比起这个叔叔的年龄，自己确实是个小朋友，但是被一个“性骚扰”过自己的光头叔叔这么叫自己。而且Donovan听到了在耳麦里Rudy“噗呲”地笑出声。  
“是的。”  
“是第一天上班吗？”光头叔叔从西装的内袋里拿出一沓现金，“还是说你是特别慷慨的孩子？不拿小费就走了？”  
Donovan顿时松了一口气，原来是为了这事儿把他叫住。  
“新来的孩子总是特被可爱。”光头叔叔给自己倒了一杯酒，又拿来一个空杯子，倒上了满了酒，“你的同事们可是都特别喜欢来我这里送果盘呢。既然你是新来的，那我先告诉你我这里的规矩。一杯一张哦！”他把现金压在杯子下面。  
“如果你不想喝就拒绝了吧。”Rudy的声音中略微透露出点点的担心。  
Donovan心想，如果是其他的人都有通过喝酒来赚他的钱，要是拒绝的话，反而是更加引人注意呢。怎么假装也得干掉一杯，他的酒量还不至于一杯就会倒。  
“真是个腼腆的孩子，不用害羞，你诺曼叔叔大方得很。”光头大叔见他有点迟疑，就打算鼓励鼓励他。  
求求你不要再说了，不然我一会儿没喝酒要吐了。Donovan心想。Donovan走上前去，拿起酒杯。不算太难喝，有点甜甜的，不太难入口。因为不像是其他酒那样带着猛烈的火烧的苦味，Donovan确实是想快点离开这里，于是这杯酒他一口气就喝完了。然后杯子放回桌子上，把纸币塞到自己的裤袋里。  
光头叔叔看着他喝得这么快，心想这个果然是个新鲜的孩子，居然不知道这个酒是个什么来头居然还敢喝得这么快。这个酒甜甜味道很能骗人，可是它的后劲非常大，喝得快的话非常容易上头。有个这么新鲜的孩子Fernandez居然没有通知我，真不够厚道。  
在嘴巴里确实是甜甜的，可是酒到了胃里就开始烧起来了。Donovan后悔他为什么要喝得那么猛了。完了，好像有点晃了。不是吧。Donovan心想。  
难道这个光头叔叔在酒里下药了，可是看他喝了这么多也不见他有事。好奇怪。Donovan觉得自己想东西变慢了，整个人都轻飘飘的。完了得赶紧出去，不然真的倒在这里不知道会有什么后果。  
“那如果没有什么事情的话，我先出去了。”Donovan尽可能稳住自己不让光头叔叔看出来自己已经开始上头了。  
纵横名利场多年的光头叔叔一眼就看穿眼前这个新来的小男孩已经招架不住了，还在硬撑，这着实是让光头叔叔越看越觉得这个男孩可爱。“就一张就够了吗？你的同事们都能拿下三张呢。别急着走，过来陪诺曼叔叔聊两句，看你是第一天上班，挺多规矩不懂吧，让叔叔给你说说。”光头叔叔抓住了Donovan想要把他往沙发上引。  
求求你不要再说了，我都不知道是因为酒想吐还是因为你想吐了。Donovan心想。Donovan不愿意往沙发那边走，他只想出去，然后跟经理请个假，然后回家睡觉。光是站着就已经消耗掉Donovan身上的力气了，他根本没有力气去拒绝光头叔叔的拉扯。在光头叔叔眼里Donovan拒绝的动作不过是害羞男孩的欲拒还迎。拉着正在拒绝他的Donovan，光头叔叔觉得这个男孩长得有点眼熟。  
“Donovan，你还好吗？”Rudy通过摄像头看到被拉扯的Donovan，他不确定Donovan能不能保证自己的安全。Donovan不能说话，但是Rudy听到了耳麦传来两声敲击。这是他和Donovan约定好的，如果在不能说话的时候，敲击一声话筒代表“需要救援”，两声代表“暂缓支援”。虽然Donovan发出信号让他暂缓支援，但是Rudy还是很担心Donovan的安危，毕竟自己也是一直在怂恿Donovan到这里来调查的。他眼睛一直在盯着屏幕。“你可不要强撑啊。”  
Donovan猛地一下把手从光头叔叔手里的抽回来。光头叔叔恍然大悟，他终于想起来自己在哪里见过这个男孩了。就是在拉丁慈善会的晚宴上，最后被他丈夫带走的男孩。果然是Fernandez手下的男孩，他还以为是自己误判搞到别人的丈夫了。原来也不过是这样的小婊子。光头叔叔的怒火噌一下就上来了。既然是这样的孩子，那就不用疼着他了。  
光头叔叔一把拉过Donovan，Donovan一下子没有保持住平衡，摔倒在地上，光头叔叔强行把Donovan拽到沙发上。此时的Donovan根本没有力气去反抗光头叔叔的拖拽也没有力气去敲出救援的信号了。他不知道应该怎么办，他只觉得头晕，想睡觉，眼皮子快撑不住了。  
屏幕上一下子失去了影像，在Donovan摔在地下的时候，摄像头也被磕掉了。Rudy赶紧下车，奔向了后门。他知道这个时候，Donovan已经是发不出求救的信号了。他早就该进去救他的，而不是听从这个小屁孩为了破案而逞强。“带小孩真是麻烦死了。”Rudy嘴上念叨了一句，他心里非常担心Donovan的安危。  
当他到了Donovan所在的那个包厢，看到一个人正在抱着躺在沙发上的Donovan。“操你妈你个老淫虫！”Rudy冲过去，一把抓住那个正在抱Donovan的人，把他们俩分开，一拳锤到那个人脸上。一个普通色老头接了他这一拳估计都会晕倒，他也没想那个老头子那么多，赶紧去查看在沙发上的Donovan。  
“操！”那个人接了Rudy一拳之后捂住脸大叫了一声，“你他娘的居然袭警！”  
“袭警？”架起了已经昏睡的Donovan的Rudy这时候才注意到刚刚被他揍的那个色老头的声音，怎么这么年轻，而且和耳麦里听到的声音不一样。他转过身去看。  
一个年轻的脸肿小伙子正拿着枪指着他，并且手拿着警徽：“警察，不要动。”  
Rudy感到迷惑，怎么不是色老头？  
想必这个就是Devin了吧，Rudy想起之前Donovan在厕所遇到的那个同事Devin，虽然那个时候没有看到他是长什么样的，不过估计就是他了，不然Fernandez的店里也太多条子了吧。  
“兄弟，是自己人。”Rudy的手抖用来架着Donovan了，所以也没有像Devin设想一样眼前这个高个儿男人会举起双手。  
“谁跟你是自己人啊！”Devin依然拿着枪指着他，“别乱动！”看到Rudy打算要从兜里掏出什么的时候，Devin喝住了他。  
“冷静，冷静，兄弟，”被Devin喝了一声，Rudy也不敢去摸上衣口袋里的证件了，他了解这个国家的国情，“我只是想把我的证件拿出来，Devin。”  
“靠，你怎么知道我的名字。”  
Rudy摆出“我告诉过你，是自己人”的表情。然后在上衣口袋里把自己的证件掏出来，摆给Devin看。  
“你知道我是谁还打我干嘛！”Devin把枪收起来，过去帮Rudy忙扶着Donovan。他现在觉得委屈极了，脸上被打了一拳，打自己的也是执法人员职位还比自己高，没得报仇。好端端地来当卧底查案，见义勇为勇救无辜被逼良为娼的服务员，居然还无故地被揍了一拳。这样说来的话，那他救这个估计也是来查案的探员了。  
“真的非常抱歉。”打了人家一拳的Rudy心里也觉得挺不好意思的，“我的拍档陷入困境了，我心急着救他，就以为你是那个色老头。”  
你有见过这么帅的色老头吗。Devin心中喊冤。不过看着这个这么心急前来解救搭档的探员，心里还是挺觉得感动的。要是他也陷入了困境，不知道在外面监视着这里的情况的搭档——刚出学堂就分给他做搭档的菜鸟Kelly懂不懂得进来救他。Devin觉得自己的脸估计已经是又紫又肿了，估计回去还要被那个菜鸟笑一顿。  
Devin帮着Rudy把已经醉到不省人事的Donovan送回他们的车上，然后回到自己的车上。一上车，果然Kelly看到他的脸，忍不住笑出了声。其实他都看到刚刚的场景了，面对这样富有正义感的前辈搭档他不应该取笑他的，可是看到他的一瞬间自己还是忍不住笑出了声。“我回去给你煮个鸡蛋吧。”  
在副驾驶上熟睡的Donovan是不是还喃喃几句梦话，什么查案，什么Ricky什么的。怕他着凉的Rudy把自己外套给Donovan披上了，“真是个努力的孩子啊。”，顺手揉了揉他的头。


	7. Chapter 7

Fernandez这条线算是彻底地断掉了。  
自从那晚上在Fernandez的店Devin为了救Donovan把人家的熟客光头叔叔打晕了之后的第二天。Donovan收到了来自经理Morty的voice mail 让他以后再也不用来上班了，昨天晚上工作的钱会汇到他的账号里还有他储物柜里的东西也都寄回给他。Donovan的卧底服务员身份只用了一晚上。  
虽然说Fernandez这条线断了，不过在调查其他资料还是让他们的案件有了很大的进展。

现在是凌晨六点，Rudy被一通电话吵醒了，Rudy的电话响了为了不惊醒他的室友，Rudy到外面去接了这通电话。  
“早上好，Quasimodo。”  
“早上好，Frollo。”听到是他的声音，Rudy顿时严肃起来。  
“很抱歉打扰你。但我觉得我还是有必要要提醒一下你。我认为你需要看好你的小搭档，他似乎有点过火了。当然，要是你认为你没有能力看好他的话。我们很乐意代劳。祝你一天愉快[法]”  
与其说这通是一通电话，倒不如说是一段口信，对方完全没有给Rudy说话的机会。Rudy也不清楚到底Donovan到底是做了什么才引起了他们的注意。他知道收到这通电话绝对不是一个好的预兆。  
Rudy回到被窝里，看着正在熟睡的室友，他现在睡意全无。上头要给他安排一个搭档完全不是一件正确的事情。本来像这样的案件他一年到头下来可以轻松地破几十个。谁在乎结果，上头只是想要人而已。这件案子是完全可以像之前的所有案子一样，把一些渣滓交上去就结案了。上头这次居然还给他安排搭档了，本来还想着像这样年轻警探没有什么经验很容易就糊弄过去。给他下下绊子，捉弄一下他，被社会欺负一下，让他吃吃苦头，等到时候自己再把证据弄好了，把人一交上去就结案了。没想到这个小警探还挺能干的，慢慢地居然能让她查出个谱来。  
可是他也想不懂，自己也看过了Donovan查到的线索，虽然调查的方向是对了，可是离着他们还有十万八千里，怎么就惊动到他们了呢。难道现在他们已经到达了这么草木皆兵的状态了吗。  
一切都不按Rudy设计好的来走了。  
麻烦透顶了，这个小屁孩到底是怎么引起他们注意的。Rudy在床上闭着眼睛，想着怎样才能让小警探全身而退，他可是个好孩子啊。  
“查到什么了吗？”Rudy想要再确认一下是不是自己有什么看漏眼，到底小搭档查到了什么会让他们这么害怕。  
“目前还没有进展，似乎卡住了，你有什么头绪吗？”Donovan趁着讲话的空缺从堆满了卷宗的桌子上抬起了头，喝了一口咖啡。  
“我想从之前的线索中再看看有什么突破。”他拿起了Donovan桌上卷宗翻阅起来。  
Donovan觉得奇怪，怎么Rudy没有念叨他凌乱的桌子，反而就这么自然地拿起了档案看了。知道凌乱的好了吧，Donovan心中窃喜。虽然说是凌乱，但对比起他在警局时候的桌子可谓整齐了不少，可能这就是相互影响了吧。  
“嘀嘀”Donovan的电脑响起邮件到了的提示音。  
“是Devin的邮件。”Donovan看到邮件之后赶紧从刚刚的小憩中回到工作状态。  
“你们两个什么时候这么熟了。”  
“就上次。”Donovan一边看Devin给他的邮件一边回答Rudy，“我都看到了，你还打了人家一拳。别看我好像晕过去了，其实我都看到的。毕竟他救了我，我就联系上他，得好好谢谢人家。”  
“我这不是担心你嘛。”  
“原来他也知道我的。”Donovan沾沾自喜起来，“他在学堂就有听过我的名字，只不过没见过我。”  
“知道了，你是年度最佳新人警探。”  
“我怀疑他查的案子和我们查的案子是不是有什么关联，然后就去问他了。”  
求求你了小祖宗，不要再查下去了。Rudy内心都快崩溃了。但是他依然表现出很平静的样子。“所以呢？”  
“因为部门也不同，所以他能告诉我的也很有限。他只能把有被报道过的内容发给我。16号早上在南大桥那边东岸发现了3具尸体，3具尸体之间的距离相差不够50米。警方派出自杀可能性。”Donovan把报道里的内容过滤了一下，把有用的信息告诉Rudy，“不知道你对这个城市熟不熟悉，你知道这个南大桥在哪里吗？在码头的下游。”  
“那也不代表这两个案子是有关系的。”  
“对了，那天晚上你不是说去查查看他们在查什么吗？”  
“啊？忘了，我这不担心你吗，所以没时间去查。”难道就是这个南大桥东岸的三具尸体令到他们这么紧张，“所以说你打算把调查的方向转移到这里吗？你有把我们的案件告诉他们吗？”  
“他们倒是没有问题我们在查什么。你知道的在警局鄙视链里面，凶杀组在最顶层，而缉私组在底层，在他们眼里我们一物流安保，不应该分在警队序列里而应该在海关。”  
Rudy重新看了一遍Donovan调查出来的线索，并没有发现有什么会和他们直接连上的地方，中间都隔了好几个可以直接开脱掉的或者是找人顶包的，到底是为什么。虽然嘴上和Donovan说这两件案子没有关系，可是他私底下还是想看看是不是真的是因为这三具尸体令他们这么紧张。也要赶紧让他们把证据准备好，赶紧结案，不然再这样下去，小孩真的会很危险。  
“该死的，你这好奇的潘多拉[法]*”  
“什么？”  
“没事儿，夸你能干呢。”  
*来自音乐剧《歌剧魅影》中I REMEMBER一曲里的一句歌词。剧情：克里斯汀把魅影的面具揭下来。


	8. Chapter 8

“早上好，Quasimodo。”Rudy又接到了他的电话，他想不懂为什么每次都早上打来。  
“早上好，Frollo。”  
“你似乎完全失去了对你搭档的控制了。今天傍晚，把他带过来可以吗？傍晚见。”他的电话依旧如此，从来都不是商量，只是单纯地下达命令，那些让人没有办法拒绝的命令。  
该死！Rudy扔了下电话。不能把Donovan送过去给他们，按照他们的处理方式，他必死无疑。但是这是Frollo亲自下达的命令，他没有办法拒绝。Rudy感到左右为难，他不知道应该怎么做。  
让他把一个无辜又努力，将来一定可以大有作为惩恶锄奸的小孩送出去，他是绝对做不到的。而且他们居然想到要杀一个警察，他们到底是怎么想的，已经到达了这样无法控制的程度了吗！  
但是违抗他的命令……Rudy从来都没有试过违抗他的命令。当初Frollo让他去考警校，虽然他不想，他更想在Frollo身边做事。但是这是Frollo所希望的，所以他也没有拒绝，并且也如Frollo所愿地成为了一名国际刑警。  
其实Rudy没有兴趣了解大教堂他们在做什么，他只觉得自己不属于大教堂，他只是Frollo的孩子。Frollo不过是当年那个资助着孤儿院，还供他上大学的父亲。在自己对人生感到困惑的时候给予他来自父亲的指导，把那个十几岁因为好勇斗狠差点要进少年监狱的自己救出来，并且拉回到正道上。在Rudy心目中，Frollo就是他的父亲。  
他看了一眼他的室友，室友正在熟睡，完全不知道自己大祸临头。一个来自完整家庭的幸福小孩，将来还有大好前途。如果他死掉的话，多少人会伤心欲绝。如果他死掉，自己没脸出现在他的葬礼上。  
Rudy隐隐约约觉得好像自己在这两边之间似乎有很大信息缺失。这令他没有办法去补救Donovan“闯下的祸”。难道说这个小孩瞒着他在查些什么，可是Donovan怎么看都不像是会撒谎的人。在这个案子里他查到了什么总是像一条接到主人飞盘的小狗，迫不及待地向自己炫耀。难道说他已经怀疑上自己了，只是表面上装作什么都不知道？  
Frollo那边他是从来都不会问为什么，只要是Frollo下达的命令他从来都是乖乖执行，不会去问他为什么这样。这也是为什么在Frollo这么多“孩子”之中，他是最受宠爱的那一个。  
“兄弟，你可以帮我去Joe那里拿点东西吗？”既然在桌面的卷宗都没有发现什么，没准他藏在其他的地方了。Rudy决定把他支开，自己好翻翻他的东西再找找。反正Donovan的东西都这么乱，就是被翻过他也不会发现的。他觉得有点佩服自己，居然可以忍受Donovan的凌乱这么久。  
“现在吗？”  
“越快越好。他要离开城市一下，不知道什么时候回来。Joe那人随心所欲的小孩子脾气，他不会等人。”Rudy把自己的车钥匙扔给Donovan，“顺便你也去认识一下Joe吧，他是个挺有能力的人，算是个万能线人了。以后可以在工作上帮到你什么的。”  
“好吧，正好我下午也有事情想出去一下，刚好想问你借车。”Donovan没有车，每次查案都是用局子里的车。  
“去哪儿？”  
“额，我妹哪儿。她找我有点事。”Donovan回答得有点迟疑。  
他在撒谎。Rudy听出来了，他肯定不是去见妹妹。如果他先去Joe那里，然后趁这段时间去翻他的东西，然后再偷偷跟过去看看他去哪儿。Rudy的车上有gps，他从来没有告诉过Donovan。  
Donovan出门后，Rudy开始翻他的东西。你可不要怪我翻到你的隐私什么的，我可是在救你的命。Rudy心想。  
桌面上的已经翻过了，直接翻抽屉和柜子吧。没有分门别类被收好的文件让Rudy很是头疼。一方面他没有办法按着顺序来查看这些文件，另一方面他要抑制着自己要帮他把这些文件全部整理好的冲动。  
到底是什么！Rudy已经把所有的文件都看了一遍，没有任何东西能够直接和大教堂扯上关系的。没准Donovan没有把东西藏在这里，可是想想也不太可能似乎他这几天都没有离开过自己的视线。  
正好收到了Joe的短信，Donovan已经去他那里拿完东西了。在办公室里找不到，那就去看看这个小搭档到底在瞧瞧地搞什么。  
Rudy去“租车行”搞到了一辆车， 这辆车是辆失车，不会被任何人查到他身上，Donovan也不会认得出这辆车。  
打开gps，他开始前往Donovan所在的地方。根据地图显示，Donovan正在开往西边。现在Donovan在一个地方停下来了。  
城市大学？他记得他提到过他妹妹好像就是在城市大学念书的，难道真的是去找他妹妹吗？要是把他妹妹牵扯进来了就更麻烦了。Rudy拍了一下头，用手洗了把脸。  
路程有点远，幸亏Donovan没有再去别的地方，不然他永远都追不上他的脚步。终于开到了城市大学，他也找到了车。  
可是车上没有人，车窗是开着的。Rudy觉得不对劲，赶紧下车上去查看，他发现车钥匙在车上，但是Donovan 不在。而且车上的东西都乱得一团糟，那种乱是被人因为找东西而翻乱的那种乱，而不是Donovan平时处理他自己的东西时候的那种乱。  
糟了！Rudy心里有个不好的预感。难道大教堂的人已经把他捉走了吗？  
Rudy慌了。不知道是出于怎样的冲动，Rudy做了一件之前他从来没有做过的事。他给Frollo打电话。  
“对不起，你所拨打的电话是空号。”他回拨Frollo今天早上给他打的电话，可是打了好多遍，他也反复确认了好多遍，可还是空号。他着急了，他全身都在发抖，他还从来没有像今天那样慌张过，他非常担心Donovan。  
他没有办法了，只能亲自去找Frollo了。  
他不知道Donovan被抓走多久了，他全速地开往大教堂在这个城市的分部。开到近乎是限速的边缘，毕竟他也不想引起交警的注意。吹进车里的风让他稍微冷静了下来。为什么，为什么大教堂的人要去搜车上的东西？太多他不知道的东西这非常困扰他。  
就算是大教堂的人真的把Donovan抓走了，他又应该怎么和他们交涉才能令他们放人呢？如果和他们起了冲突，那岂不是和Frollo为敌了吗？一定有更好的方法的，一定有。他不断告诉自己冷静，“船到桥头自然直”不是吗？他想起这是他和Donovan见面他对他说的第一句话。  
大教堂分部是一间仓库，是大教堂名下的家孤儿院的仓库之一，如同在世界其他地区的分部一样。他们用孤儿院作为掩护，去做各种的能够“赚钱的事”，所赚得的钱也是用来支撑孤儿院的正常运营。  
Rudy就是被大教堂名下的孤儿院养大的，他认为大教堂所做的事情，其实只是劫富济贫。去给驳火的双方都卖军火，让他们在子弹下都丧生。通过这样的方式清除掉社会上的渣滓。给为富不仁的富豪们卖毒品，让他们的余生都生活在毒品的痛苦之中。把出生在贫苦地区的人们送往能够让他们过上更好生活的地方。  
而他则是负责在明面上给他们清除障碍，通过司法手段把一些他们那些不正派的竞争对手送进监狱。大教堂是在创造一个有秩序的犯罪世界，不能被正常世界惩罚的罪人们，将在这里得到惩罚。大教堂所做的一切“恶”，其实都是为了善。  
Frollo就是大教堂的创始人，大教堂也是在他的管理之下慢慢发展壮大的。把大教堂从一开始只是在法国一个小地方的孤儿院，发展成为全世界都有的善心之家。  
其实他不知道Frollo在不在城市分部。如果在的话，Frollo是为了这件事才到这里来的吗？Rudy心中有太多的问题萦绕在他脑海里。  
在冲了不知道多少个红灯之后，Rudy只花了半小时就开到了大教堂孤儿院。大教堂在世界上的每个地方的设置都是大同小异的。前面部分是孤儿院，就是大教堂收养的孤儿生活的地方；后面一部分是仓库，一方面是用于存放孤儿院的用品，而另一方面就是提供给“营运部门”工作用；大部分的孤儿院还会设置农场，一方面可以通过种植一些东西而减少孤儿院的开支，对外面也可以宣称可以丰富孤儿们的生活，另一方面农场还养猪*。  
Rudy没花多久就找到台面下工作用的办公室。虽然大教堂的其他业务与他无关，他只接收Frollo一个人的命令，但是他还是有大教堂的门禁代码，而且权限还相当高。Frollo相当器重他，在很多教堂的人心里面，Rudy就是Frollo选的接班人。  
他输入了自己的代码，门禁毫无反应。可恶怎么回事啊！Rudy又再输了一遍，结果门禁还是毫无反应。他气得大力地锤了控制面板，可恶。他从来都没有像今天那样着急过。  
“是Quasimodo吗？进来吧。”门禁通话系统里面传出来Frollo的声音，门开了。Frollo在这个城市，而且也似乎知道他会来。  
“你好，Frollo。”Rudy走进门，Frollo（请脑补安东尼霍普金斯）正坐在他的办公椅上。Fournie站在他旁边。还有几个他不太认识的小喽啰也在场。Fournie从小和他一个孤儿院长大，但不知道为什么Fournie不太喜欢Rudy。他很妒忌Rudy和Frollo之间的关系，心底里总是要暗暗地Rudy较上劲。  
正对着办公室是一个窗子，从办公室往外看是一块透明的玻璃，能看到仓库。Donovan正被绑在椅子上，在仓库的中间。他的衣服布满了血迹，外露的皮肤也布满了伤痕。  
Rudy认出了那是Donovan，但是他没有在脸上露出任何表情。对于怎么救出Donovan他没有任何计划，他以前从来不会这么冲动去做一件事。  
但是，有一点值得Rudy高兴的是，他们没有把Donovan杀掉。按照大教堂一贯的处事方式，绝对不会留活口。现在Donovan只是被打伤了，而没有死，他身上绝对是有他们留他活口的理由。知道了这一点的Rudy心中又多了一丝的谈判的把握。既然是这样，Rudy顿时放下心来，那Frollo应该是有意让他过来的。  
Rudy很能看懂Frollo的心思，这就是为什么Frollo这么看重他。而这一点是Fournie做不到的，在Frollo眼里，Fournie就是一个莽夫。所以像是卧底帮忙清扫对手这种事情，他是不会送Fournie去做的。他需要一个聪明人去完成这件事，而且他需要把这样的聪明人调离自己的身边远点，不然自己的地位会变得危险起来，尤其是现在自己都这把年纪了。  
“你知道的Quasimodo我从来都没有怀疑过你的办事能力。”Frollo从椅子上站了起来，往窗户走，“但这次你让我有点失望。”他停在窗口前，看着奄奄一息的Donovan。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“我看得出来你还是挺在乎你的这个搭档的。”  
“毕竟他也是一个警察。”Rudy试着用旁敲侧击的方式提醒Frollo，“如果我的拍档有什么事的话，我的处境会很麻烦。”  
“我相信你应付麻烦的能力。”Frollo把目光转向他，似乎在用眼神他他说，你这种想威胁我的伎俩也未免太年轻了。Frollo虽然年纪有点大了，在最近几次行动的指挥中都出现了错误，但是对于和Rudy这种年轻人扯皮，能应付有余。Frollo也知道Rudy读懂他了。他很自豪自己培养出了像Rudy这样的孩子，但是同时他也很怕Rudy。“但是，这个孩子我们还暂时不能杀他。这个调皮的孩子，拿了我们很重要的东西。你有什么头绪吗？”  
“是什么东西？”  
“非常厉害的孩子。”Frollo在自说自话，完全没有理会Rudy提出的问题，“居然可以把我们的全球卧底目录还有档案偷走。”在大教堂里卧底在明面的人可不止有Rudy一个。  
“我可以拿回来。”他知道他这次来的目的了，Frollo想让他去把Donovan拿走的东西拿回来，“这个孩子很单纯，又没有戒心。我是他的搭档，如果他查到什么一定会告诉我的。相信我，我可以拿回来。”  
“可是为什么你现在也没有把他拿走的东西还给我呢。”Frollo面露怒色。  
“很抱歉。”  
“所以我真的对你很失望。”Frollo又走回到自己的办公椅坐下，“那孩子又很嘴硬。你说该怎么办，我真的感到很为难。”Frollo揉了揉自己的额头，随后又把手挥一挥。几个喽啰上前去把Rudy架着并且把他压在地上跪着，要是在别的地方，Rudy想要放倒这几个喽啰简直是小事一桩，但是在Frollo面前，他只好服从，让这些小兵小卒狐假虎威一下。Rudy想不通为什么Frollo要把他抓起来，难道之前他设想的都是错的，Frollo利用Donovan是为了把他引过来一块解决掉？  
“你是我最疼爱的孩子。我决定再给你一次机会。去把东西找回来。”Frollo抬头俯视跪在地上的Rudy，“拿回来之后该怎么做你知道的。”Rudy读懂Frollo的意思了，他的意思是把Donovan解决掉。  
“警探，要是能让你这么轻易地来到这里把你搭档似乎不太合理，还是用下苦肉计吧。”他挥了挥手，“Fournie你去帮帮他。”  
“是的，Frollo”Fournie向跪在地上的Rudy走去，背对着Frollo，Fournie露出残忍至极的笑容。然后上来就往Rudy的肚子挥了一拳，没有办法还击的他只能硬吃下Fournie的这一拳。还没有等Rudy从那一拳中缓过来，Fournie往他的右脸又挥了一拳。平时负责大教堂武力部分工作的Fournie的力气很大，这一拳下去的力量大到连负责固定住Rudy的小喽啰都没有办法再按住他。Rudy直接倒在了地上。Fournie又过去狠狠地踢了他几脚，“是什么让Frollo这么喜欢你呢？”Fournie很小声地念到。他把Rudy抓了起来，又狠狠地给他几拳。  
Rudy和Fournie是一起长大的，Frollo时常教导他们，他们之间应该有兄弟之间的友爱，也Fournie也应该多向Rudy学习。Fournie一直觉得Frollo很偏心Rudy，自己明明已经做得足够好了，也换不来Frollo一句称赞。因为还有一个做得更好的人在他身边，他的光芒都被他掩盖起来了Frollo才看不到他。  
Rudy此时才明白Frollo说那句“你是我最喜欢的孩子”的含义了，Frollo就是想惹恼Fournie让他狠狠地打自己一顿。Frollo就是这样的人，他生气了从来不会自己动手去惩罚人，他会用一些很巧妙的方式，让令他生气的人吃尽苦头。  
Rudy被Fournie打到几乎是失去了意识，他隐隐约约地看到Frollo转过身去，走向办公室通往仓库的门，离开了办公室。然后他彻底地失去了意识。


	9. Chapter 9

醒来的时候，Rudy浑身疼痛，就算是呼吸都是痛的，倒是脑袋枕在软软的地方，很舒服。Rudy看了下四周，是那个可以通过办公室看到的那个仓库。可是这个仓库从里面看，除了那扇门，另外的三面都是一样的，按照推论来说，现在他针对的这面墙的后面就是办公室了。如果不是自己刚刚就在那个办公室里看过这里，可能根本不知道这面墙后面还有一个办公室。虽然说Frollo在他晕倒之前就已经走了，但是他不知道在那个办公室里面有没有人在看着他们。  
“你醒了吧？”Rudy枕着的那个软软的东西突然向上抬了下，“醒了赶紧起来，老子腿都麻了。”Rudy知道他枕的是Donovan的腿，只不过确实是太舒服了，身体又很疼，就想再在这里赖一会儿。  
Rudy的双手和双脚都被绑起来了，高大的身躯再加上被限制的四肢让他很难地从侧躺的状态中起身。本来他可以利用仰卧起坐的动作起来，无奈胸腔疼得厉害，他整个躯干都没有办法出力。肋骨大概是断了，他隐约能感觉到。  
看到Rudy在地上挣扎蠕动了一番依然没有起来，Donovan想要帮帮他，可是无奈自己的手脚也是和他一样被绑住了。  
从Rudy被一帮奇怪的蒙面人丢进来之后，他就用腿去给浑身是伤的Rudy枕头。用肉眼都能看到，Rudy的伤势比他严重多了，他不知道Rudy里面伤成什么样了，Donovan稍微检查了下Rudy的伤势。他是真的是什么都不知道这帮人还把他打的这么狠，是下死手了吧。  
他的腿麻了很久了，再不赶快让Rudy起来，他感觉自己的腿可能要坏死了。“兄弟，我很想扶你起来，可是我的手脚都被绑住了。但是我想到个方法，你也要配合一起用力。当我一会儿抬起大腿的时候，你用你的手臂从背后把自己撑起来。能懂吗？”Rudy点点头，“我数一二三。”  
经过这么长一段时间的磨合两个人还是很有默契的，一次就成功了。“谢了，兄弟。”Rudy坐了起来，挪到Donovan旁边。他不知道这里有没有窃听器，他不清楚Frollo让他是让他在这里哄Donovan让把他档案藏在什么地方告诉他；还是说放他们回去，找到档案并且把Donovan的尸体带回去。不过可以肯定的是，如果在这里就套到Donovan的话的话，他肯定活不了。毕竟他来这里的目的就是要救Donovan。要是他今天没有来这里，Frollo之后再直接给他下命令让他去找档案就是了。今天这顿打，就是Frollo要惩罚他。但是他也希望这顿打可以救回条命。  
但是拿到档案之后，真的要把Donovan给解决了吗？他瞟了一眼，Donovan闭上了眼睛，他不知道他在想事情还是在打瞌睡。  
“他们为啥要抓我们？”Rudy问他。  
“别说话，他们可能在这装了窃听器。”Donovan很小声地说了一句。  
你小子倒是精明。Rudy心中暗暗赞许。Donovan没有在这里乱把档案的事情和他说正合他意。他真想把这搭档向总部推荐一下，让他调到国际刑警来和他一起工作。可是这只能是一个美好的愿望了，他知道这不可能实现。只要有大教堂一天，除非他死了。要不就是大教堂不复存在了，可是大教堂不复存在是一个更差的选项。如果没有了他们，世界上成千上万的孤儿都会失去家园。  
“那我们现在该怎么办？”Rudy真正想问的是，“他们应该怎么出去呢？”但是他不能明说，因为他也不知道这里有没有被监控着。不能让他们发现是他有意想把Donovan带出去。  
“如果我们在这里发出很大的响声，你觉得他们能不能听见？”Donovan问Rudy。  
“如果他们在这里装了窃听器，他们一定能听见。如果没有，就不知道了。”他们不仅能听见，也许还在那个窗子里看着我们呢。Rudy心想。  
从来没有人能够逃出大教堂，除非是大教堂想让他们走。  
“你觉得，如果我们假装打起来，能不能把他们引过来？然后我们再解决掉他们，逃出去？”Donovan再次确认他们的头顶没有监控摄像头，“反正我们在这里干等着，也没有事情可以做。”  
“你觉得我们现在的状态可以打的过他们？”Rudy的问题的认真的，如果他不能在这里套出Donovan的话，Frollo会不会放他们回去，然后在让Rudy套话？  
“不成功最多多挨一顿打，既然我们现在还活着，看来他们没有得到他们想要的东西是不会把我们杀了。”  
“是什么东西？”Rudy需要假装自己有努力在套话，以此证明他还是有努力在工作，他对于大教堂还是有用的。只有保住了自己在大教堂的地位，才有保住Donovan的可能。同时他也在心里祷告，Donovan千万别回答他的问题。  
“一些重要的东西，重要到他们不惜绑架两个警察都要取回的东西。”Donovan咬了咬嘴唇”出去之后，我再告诉你。”  
Donny真是个小机灵鬼！听到他那句“出去之后，再告诉你”Rudy简直想一把抱住Donovan，狠狠地亲他的额头，拍拍他的脑袋赞他一句“好样的兄弟”。这下在外面的那些家伙一定听到了Donovan说出去之后会给自己说了，这相当于是给了他们一个放他们出去的保障。  
大教堂成员之间从来不互相信任，他们不相信Rudy和Donovan之间如此信任。他们也不相信Donovan对于Rudy没有一丁点儿怀疑，并且想要和他分享他偷走的重要机密文件。他们甚至对把Rudy放回去和Donovan待在一起这个决定的充满了怀疑，只不过这是Frollo的决定，没有人敢反对。  
“现在最大的问题是，我们手上的绳子，还有脚上的。要是解不开，我们就没有办法了。”Donovan在他耳边悄悄用西语和他说。  
Rudy听到Donovan说西语，心里稍微笑了一下。大教堂的人可是遍布世界各地，会听啥语言的都有，就算是用语言加密对他们来说毫无用处。不过他还是为Donovan懂得如此谨慎感到高兴。做戏要做全套，他现在心中有超过50%的信心，他们会把他们放出去。问题是怎样做到顺其自然。Rudy仔细看了下这个房间，除了他们俩，还有房子中间Donovan坐过那张现在已经变成了破木头的椅子之外，什么都没有。看来一开始他们真的没有打算要放他们走。为什么那张椅子会烂掉，他们打Donovan打得这么狠吗？  
“不过既然我们现在有两个人了，”Donovan把自己移动到Rudy后面，还好今天穿的裤子够厚耐磨，不然这样在地上通过摩擦来移动，自己的屁股都会被磨穿。“还好他们只是用这种尼龙扎带。用力的话，其实也是可以扯开的。”Donovan一边说一边摸索着Rudy手的位置，他抓住了Rudy的手，“我的手臂挣扎开椅子的时候摔断了，使不上力，所以只能靠你来扯开它了。”  
原来椅子就是那个时候烂的。Rudy明白了，是Donovan自己为了挣脱椅子故意把自己和椅子往地上摔。他心里觉得很内疚，他觉得Donovan所受的一切痛苦都是他带给他的。Rudy也抓住了Donovan的手，心里暗想，无论如何也要把他救出去。“I got you, man.”就算是拼上我这条命，我也要把你救出去。Rudy暗自发誓。死了，就当做是把这欠Frollo的命，还给他。如果不是Frollo他可能早就死了，大教堂的养育、不懂事时候闯下的祸还有Frollo替他挡的那枪。欠了他的，用自己的命还就好，如果要搭上Donovan的命，他是绝对不会让这个事情发生的。  
Rudy顺着Donovan的手摸索到他手腕上的尼龙扎带，Rudy摸到Donovan手腕上被尼龙扎带扎到的勒痕。虽然他没有看到，但是他能感觉到Donovan的手腕估计已经被勒到发紫了。再加上Donovan刚刚说的手骨折了，如果不赶紧，这样的伤可能会影响到他以后手的使用。Donovan是个好警探，他需要一双灵活的手。  
“我准备拉了。可能会动到你的手臂，你忍着点。”  
“别说那么多了，赶紧。”  
Rudy摸到了一个比较松动的位置，然后把自己的手指插进去。然后使劲往外抠。Donovan拼命固定住自己手，好让Rudy更好地扯开扎带，一用力Donovan的手臂就生疼，他只能咬住嘴唇忍着，可是还是有疼痛的声音从他嘴里偷偷溜出来。  
“很疼吗？”Rudy听到Donovan因为忍耐疼痛的声音。  
“别停下来，已经松了一点了，快可以了。”  
Rudy也用尽了全力，尽管他的胸腔也疼得厉害。终于在两个人的共同努力之下，扎带被扯松了。Donovan把手从扎带里抽出来，揉了揉自己的手腕，让自己的手恢复供血。“先把你的扎带解开，再弄脚的吧。”  
“可是你的手不是使不上劲吗？”Rudy怕他又做难为自己的事情。突然，一个软软的、温暖的东西碰到他的手腕，一些坚硬的类似毛发的东西再扎他的手心。  
“我身上还是有其他能使劲，而且坚硬又锋利的东西的。”Donovan打算用牙齿扯开Rudy手上的扎带。  
湿润的嘴唇触碰到Rudy的手腕，Donovan尝试用舌头为牙齿开辟一条能让他发挥作用的道路。温暖柔软的舌头舔着Rudy的手腕，他觉得有些痒痒，想伸手抓住这个弄得他痒痒的舌头，并且顺势把手伸进这条舌头的根源。Donovan的下巴正好抵着Rudy的手心，他的胡子扎着他的手心，Rudy摸了摸Donovan的下巴，颌骨低下那块柔软的肉。不是现在，法国佬。Rudy心里骂了自己一句。


	10. Chapter 10

“别乱动！”Donovan的牙齿已经咬住了扎带，说起话来不太清楚。他用力扯扎带的同时也在用犬齿磨扎带。Rudy怕弄伤Donovan的嘴唇，也不敢使力。Donovan的唾液顺着嘴角流到Rudy的手上，虽然有洁癖，但是Rudy并没有觉得Donovan的体液流到自己手上是一件无法让他接受的恶心的事情。  
经过Donovan的一番努力，绑着Rudy双手的扎带也被解开了。松开双手的Rudy赶紧帮Donovan的双脚松绑，然后再解开自己脚踝上的扎带。已经从地上起来的Donovan用那只没有骨折的手把Rudy拉起来。两人都不约而同地往门口跑去，Donovan顺手抄起了两根椅子脚，丢给Rudy一根。那扇门是一扇普通的金属门，如果敲击它就会发出巨大的响声，在外面的人一定可以听到这里发出的动静。外面的人听到就会进来查看到底发生什么是，到时候他们只要在门后伏击他们就可以了。  
两人开始用力击打金属门，不一会儿他们就听到了往这边走的脚步声。Rudy仔细听了下，大概有三个人。他回忆起了他和刚刚在办公室里的，除了Frollo就就一共有三个人，Frollo是肯定不会参与这样的事情的。那么这三个就很可能是他们三个，但是他不能确定这个仓库里还有没有其他大教堂里的人。要是Fournie也来了的话，Rudy没有能把他们全部放倒的信心，更何况他们两人现在都伤得不轻。现在只能拼一拼了，只要Donovan能逃出去就够了。Rudy心想。  
Fournie是不会西语的，剩下的小喽啰看起来也不会。Frollo会西语，但他记得在他失去意识之前Frollo离开了。于是他用西语在Donovan耳边悄悄说：“一会儿他们进来，我去吸引他们的注意力，你趁门打开赶紧逃。”站到了开门的那侧。  
“我们趁他们不注意，给他们来几棍就是了。”Donovan示意了下自己手中的椅子脚。  
Rudy什么都没有说，只是摇摇头。门打开了，两个小喽啰先进了门。Donovan从门口上去就是给其中一个一棍，那个喽啰马上就倒地，他继续给另一个也来一下，眼神示意Rudy赶紧随他一起离开。这么菜的喽啰估计不是Frollo带过来的，看来这个仓库就他们仨，Rudy思考了下，既然打不过Fournie，那他现在只要尽量牵制住Fournie，给Donovan争取更多逃跑时间就足够了。  
Fournie根本就没在乎逃跑的Donovan，直接上来就往Rudy挥拳。刚才要不是Frollo吩咐Rudy还有利用价值，不能把他弄死，Fournie真的想把他剁碎然后送去养猪场。刚刚那顿打对于他来说还不够解恨。现在情况不同了，他想逃跑，而且Rudy没有问出任何有用的信息，就算是把他打死，Frollo也不会有意见。只不过是一个小警察，只要他有家里人，总有办法让他讲出把档案收起来的地方。Fournie也是有意要放他们把扎带打开的，其实他在窗子背后什么都看见了，他想要阻止他们逃跑还是能做到的。他的目的只有一个，就是想把他最恨的人活生生打死。  
Fournie知道Rudy的身上受了哪些伤，虽然这样是非常不正直的做法，但是他还是选择去攻击Rudy那些受伤的地方。反正历史是由胜利者书写的，就算是他通过这样乘人之危的方法取得胜利，只要Rudy死了，就死无对证了。  
Rudy知道Fournie恨他，可是他不认为Fournie会下死手，因为没有人会违背Frollo。他想尝试靠近Fournie，告诉他自己的计划，利用Frollo的命令来迫使Fournie把自己放走。他也不是一心要求死，只要有一线能全身而退的机会，他都不会放弃，可是Rudy低估了Fournie对他的恨意了。  
“Fournie，你刚刚都听到他说的。[法]”Rudy一边躲开Fournie的攻击一边对他说。在躲开好几拳直接冲他肋骨打过来的直拳之后，Rudy终于察觉到了，Fournie是想置他于死地。  
“什么我都没听到，你个叛徒，居然想逃走[法]”  
“我没有背叛Frollo[法]”  
“你当然有[法]”Fournie不知道在什么时候已经移动到Rudy的旁边并且用自己的手臂固定住了Rudy然后瞄准了Rudy骨折的肋骨。Rudy完全没办法躲开他这一次的攻击。如果被击中，他的肋骨就会断裂。断裂的肋骨会插入他的肺部，到时候不要说还击了，每次呼吸都会给带带来剧烈的痛苦。而且Fournie也不需要再继续攻击他，只需要什么都不做，就可以看着Rudy痛苦中内脏出血而死。  
“操你奶奶！”一声粗话伴随着木头撞击颅骨的声音。Fournie在他的拳头接触到Rudy之前倒下了。Donovan赶紧分开Rudy和Fournie，抓起Rudy的手就撒腿就跑。  
“不是让你赶紧跑吗？怎么还回来？”Rudy边跑边问。  
“我这不是跑到一半发现有个傻大个还没跟上来。又想当英雄吗？那个人可不是卧底夜总会的Devin。”  
“这边。”Rudy拉着Donovan往车子那边跑，跑了一阵子，他们隐约听到了后面有人追上来的声音。终于到了停车的地方，两人赶紧上了车。  
Rudy习惯性地摸裤袋打算拿车钥匙，可是钥匙已经不在裤袋里了。在把他放进关押他们俩的地方的时候，他身上的东西已经被掏干净了。他俯下身，拆了油门上方的挡板，找到了两条电线。两条电线一接触，车子就启动了。  
“你怎么这么熟练。”  
“看速度与激情学的。”  
Rudy快速带好安全带，踩下油门，一路狂飙。他们终于开上了公路，Rudy看了下后视镜，没有车辆追过来。毕竟已经到了明面的范围，Fournie他们也不好再追过来，他们两个的身份毕竟也是警察  
“我们现在要去哪里？办公室估计已经不能回去了。他们能抓到我们，估计也对我们挺了解的。”  
“不能去医院，警局也不能回去。我们先得找个地方躲着。”Donovan一边回答Rudy一边在揉脑袋，这是他思考时候惯用的动作，“我想到一个人，也许能够帮我们。我想给他打个电话，去可以打电话的地方。”  
Rudy虽然不知道Donovan说的是谁，但是他愿意相信Donovan灵光的脑袋。他猛转一下方向盘，往市中心开。市中心人流密集，大教堂的人估计不敢贸贸然在市中心对着两个警察干些什么。Rudy知道，Fournie现在想的是将功补过，而不是为大教堂创造更多的麻烦。  
Donovan的脑子确实转得很快。不去医院，不去警局是个正确的选择。Donovan偷走的是大教堂卧底档案，他大概已经知道，大教堂的人潜伏在各行各业了，现在是谁都不能相信了。  
那么我呢？Rudy想，Donovan知道我也是大教堂的一员吗？Rudy用余光看了一眼Donovan，坐在副驾上的他有点不安。  
车开到了市中心，停在了最繁华的商业街的一座电话亭附近。还好在副驾的抽屉里翻到了几个硬币，不然他们连打电话的钱都没有。Donovan在电话亭里打电话，Rudy在外面守着。还不到三分钟，Donovan就从电话亭了出来了。  
“怎么样？”  
“行了，我们先去那里躲着。”Donovan告诉了Rudy一个地址，西大街的一座公寓楼。  
“你是怎么找到这个地方的？”Rudy问。  
“你还记得那个Kaminsky吗？”  
Rudy点点头说：“那个地主家的傻儿子。”  
“之前我帮了他，他说算欠我一个人情。我刚刚也是尝试一下去联系他，想不到他还记得我。我就说我被家里人赶出来了，问他有没有什么地方可以让我待两天。然后他就给了我这个地址，还告诉了我门禁密码。他说这里是他的避难所，之前被家里人赶出来也是住的这个地方，公寓里的东西随我们用，管够。如果还需要什么可以给他电话，他会让人送过去。”  
开往公寓楼的路上还算顺利，一路到公寓，他们也没见着几个人。这正是他们所希望的。打开公寓的门，Donovan心里忍不住咒骂了一句，你个纨绔子弟！  
这个避难所比酒店的总统套房还要豪华，储备的食物还有其他的东西，就算他们两个人在这里躲两个星期都没问题；还有各种的娱乐设备。可是现在不是享受公寓里各种设施的时候，逃跑时候狂飙的肾上腺素已经耗尽了，他们身上的疼痛开始袭来。  
他们找到了急救箱，开始处理伤口。皮外伤倒是小事，除了双氧水清洗伤口的时候带来的疼痛。现在最大的问题是，他们两个人身上都有骨折。他们只能简单固定一下，先顶着一下。Rudy折断了桌球棍，给Donovan固定手臂。Donovan心里暗暗希望这根桌球棍并不是很贵，并且开始计算自己愿望单里面有多少东西要暂时搁置一下。固定Rudy的肋骨骨折需要用木板，Donovan把活动书柜里的书都移走，把垫板当做夹板给Rudy夹上。他没想到，Kaminsky的这个避难所里面居然有那么多书，而且都是各国的文学。他翻了几本，这些书是被看过的，里面都或多或少地做了一些笔记和记录了一些感悟。  
两个人都累透了，瘫软在沙发上。他们俩都需要休息，天已经快亮了。Kaminsky这个庇护所真的是只给他自己用的，因为这偌大的公寓里面，居然只有一张床。  
“你去床上睡吧，我在沙发上躺一会儿。”Rudy用手拍拍Donovan示意他挪挪，自己要躺下。“这里看起来足够安全，等我们都躺够再商量下接下来该怎么办。到底发生了什么。”Rudy的脑海里一团糟，他不知道自己接下来应该怎么办。  
“这沙发比你还短一截，怎么能休息好呢。到床上去吧。”Donovan也用手拍拍他。  
“你去吧。”Rudy拍拍Donovan，两人谁也没动。  
“别在这里浪费休息的时间了，这张床够大，我们一起躺下也没关系。”Donovan起身把他也拉起来。  
Rudy的脑子已经开始因为疼痛和困惑而停止深度思考了，只能由着Donovan拉他。他们俩躺在床上，尽管两人已经尽量分别睡在床的两边，但是手臂还是无法避免地会碰在一起。不知道是太累还是昏迷，刚沾床他们就睡过去了。  
天亮了。


	11. Chapter 11

Donovan睁开眼的时候，天已经黑了，他睡过去了整整一个白天。他转过头去看床的另一边，他的法国室友已经不在床上了。虽然全身依然还是发疼，但是他觉得自己的精神状态有所改善了。他稍稍思考了接下来要做什么就起床了，他从来不是个爱赖床的人。来到客厅看到Rudy在用电脑。真是个工作狂！Donovan心想。  
“早上好。”Rudy看到醒来的Donovan，停下了手上的工作给他打了声招呼。  
“应该是‘晚上好’。”他揉了揉眼睛回答道。  
“餐桌上有些吃的东西，不嫌弃的话还是可以填填肚子的。你要是嫌弃的话也没办法。”Rudy继续用电脑搜寻新闻和网络有没有关于昨晚消息的报道。答案是显然的，他什么也没有搜到，大教堂果然把这件事盖得严严实实。只要他们一天在暗，我们一天明。还是有胜利的希望。Rudy想。只不过，他真的要扳倒Frollo和大教堂吗？他想起Frollo这些年来对他的照顾，虽然随着年纪增长Frollo变得多疑起来了，但是他还是不会忘记Frollo的养育之恩。  
“很好吃嘛！”Donovan的话打断了Rudy的思绪，“你做的吗？”  
“不是，天上掉下来。我刚好捡到一点。”听到Donovan称赞自己Rudy子心里还是很高兴的，但是却还是忍不住要逗逗他。第一次看着菜谱做饭，想不到做出来的效果还挺不错，还得到了Donovan的好评，Rudy心里的烦恼似乎减少了些。  
“你不是说你不会做饭吗？”Donovan嘴里一边塞着食物一边问他，不知道是能量消耗得太多太饿了所以才觉得好吃，还是Rudy真的有烹饪的天赋。太可恶了，这个人怎么什么都会啊！Donovan心里边想又多送了两口进嘴里。  
“吃完了记得洗碗。”Rudy的嘴角不自觉地扬起。  
“知道了，知道了。”  
“慢点吃，要是噎着了。我可没有力气给你做海姆立克急救。”要是这样轻轻松松插科打诨的日子能够一直下去就好了。望着Donovan吃得起劲的Rudy暗暗叹息。  
“你感觉好些了吗？”Donovan想起Rudy的伤也不轻，感觉他休息的时间也很少，就算是铁人也经不起这样的折腾。但是事情还没有结束，有些事情还是要面对的，“对了，你有办法联系到Joe吗？”  
“怎么了？”难道他把东西放在了Joe那里。这个小孩子脑子果真灵光。Joe不是大教堂的人，事实上Joe不属于任何一个组织。虽然Joe有时候有点脱线，但是他是为数不多Rudy可以信任的人。交给他绝对是个聪明的选择，如果配合上Joe已经得到的信息，他们真的有可能撼动大教堂。可是真要这么做吗？每每想到要掰倒大教堂，Rudy总是有点迟疑。他想到了小时候在大教堂孤儿院看到那些被收容进来的孩子，刚进来的时候那个可怜的样子。要是大教堂没了，不知道有多少这些可怜的孩子要流落街头。对那些刚收容进来的孩子更是残忍他，他们才刚体验过安稳没多久。但是档案和他们两人的命，大教堂全都要。  
他自己的命倒不是最重要的东西。  
Rudy看到一辆列车正在飞速而来，在他分叉轨道前，一边是被困在轨道上的Donovan，一边是被固定在轨道上的大教堂孤儿院里。他是那个控制列车方向的人，但是他依然不知道自己应该选哪边。  
“有些重要的东西放在他那里了。”  
“就是你说的‘等出去要告诉我的事’吗？”放在Rudy面前的有两个选择：第一个，把档案和所有的证据交给上头，摧毁大教堂；第二个，把档案交给大教堂，以死谢罪求Frollo放过Donovan。“我还以为你要给我表白呢。”虽然脑内经历着选择风暴快要撕裂他了，但是他不想让Donovan看出来他的异常。  
“去你的！都什么时候了。”Donovan差点想把手上的盘子甩出去，他想了想盘子的价格又想了想还在受伤的Rudy，启动之前刹车了。他隐约感到自己的脸有些发红，努力平静下自己不知道为何异常跳动的心。Donovan继续捡起刚才被打断的话说：“我认为Joe是个可以信任的人，在和他碰面的时候，他告诉了我很多你们之前发生的事情。我也知道你很信任他。”  
Joe这个大嘴巴子，等事情结束了我得呼他两巴。Rudy想起了之前做过一些很丢人的事情，Joe逢人就会提。可是Rudy发现Donovan并没有笑，可能Joe告诉他的不是那些事。那些丢人的事情，他真的不想让Donovan知道。  
“一定要当面见到他吗？”如果他们再去见Joe，那是件相当冒险的事情。  
“你有多相信Joe。”Donovan咬了下嘴唇，想了一下，“有那种可以把秘密告诉他那种相信吗？”  
“像相信你一样，可以把生命托付给他的那种相信。”虽然听起来很像Rudy平时开的那种玩笑话，但是Rudy这次是认真的。Donovan听到他又在逗自己又差点想丢盘子，可是看到Rudy一脸认真，刚才平复的下来认真准备接下来的事情的心又开始胡乱跳动了。  
“你们有什么一定不会被追查到的联系方式吗？”Donovan不知道他们平时是怎么联系的，反正就是Rudy说要出去找Joe然后就出去了。  
“Joe做了个聊天室，用这个联系他绝对不会被追查到。没有多少人知道这个聊天室的存在。”Rudy一边说手上也没闲着，赶紧打开了这个聊天室。  
“看来你们的关系真的很好。”Donovan居然觉得有点暗暗不爽，但是他却不知道为啥。  
“小孩子，别吃醋了。”Rudy看到脸色好像有点不对劲的Donovan，忍不住想揉揉他的头哄哄他。Donovan却一手把Rudy的手拍走。  
“别瞎说，我想说的是这样进一步证明了，把东西给Joe是正确的。”Donovan转过头去，想掩饰自己发红的脸。


	12. Chapter 12

电脑发出“叮”的一声，聊天室连上线了，他们联系上Joe了。  
“你告诉Joe，让他把我给他的u盘里面的资料发过来。”  
“Joe问你还好吗？你们已经混得这么熟了吗？Joe居然开始关心你了。”  
“你告诉他我没事。快把东西发过来吧。”Joe之所以会这样问，是因为之前在Donovan找Joe的时候。Donovan把那个u盘给Joe，并且托付他要是他出了什么事的话，记得把这个u盘转交给Rudy，里面的东西对Rudy来说很重要。Joe答应了。现在Rudy来问他拿u盘他自然是会想到Donovan是不是出了什么事。  
Kaminsky公寓的网络很快，不一会儿就收到了u盘里的文件。Donovan把联系Joe的电脑盖上，认真地看着Rudy的眼睛，问他：“有一份文件对你来说，很重要。你现在可以选择看不看。是和你父母有关的。”  
Rudy不解，不是档案吗？可是他不敢直接问关于档案的事情。“如果是他们，”Rudy长叹了一口气，“我没兴趣。”Rudy闭上了眼睛。  
“但是，我建议你一定要看看。我不懂你为什么这么抗拒他们。”  
“因为他们抛弃了我，我把丢在大街上，野狗差点把我吃了！”Rudy大吼。他也想要一个幸福美满的家庭，可是奈何他的父母是这样不负责任的人。为什么这个小孩要一次次，触碰他不想被知道的想法，“你为什么要这么多事？”  
Donovan从来没有见过这么可怕的Rudy，但是他并不害怕现在的他，他需要去看清楚真相。Donovan尝试用理智唤醒Rudy：“你怎么知道的？那时候你才几个月大吧？”Donovan知道为什么Rudy这么抗拒他亲生父母了，原来是有人告诉他他是被遗弃的。“谁告诉你的？”  
是孤儿院里的人还有Frollo，Frollo无数次告诉他，在他捡到自己的时候，一直街上的流浪狗已经在闻他，正准备下口，就在垃圾堆旁。他恨他的父母，也从来没有想过要去找他们。  
“这样的话，你更加需要看了。一开始我不懂，为什么你会这么不在乎。如果我一开始就知道原因，我一定不会征得你的同意。我会直接让你看的。”Donovan尝试去触碰Rudy的手，Rudy没有拒绝Donovan的手，“你不是说你相信我吗？这个文件里的东西，都是我这几个月偷偷查的。打算给你一个惊喜，没想到……我没想到会查到这些。”  
听到Donovan说查到另外的东西，Rudy担心，难道是Donovan已经查出他的真实身份了吗？可是这个正义的小警探要是知道了他真实的身份，恐怕不会对他如此温柔。  
“看看吧，你需要知道的。”Donovan把Rudy的手移到鼠标上，他们一起点开了文件。

Donovan看着Rudy一边看文件一边放大的瞳孔，他能够感受Rudy内心一定处于强烈的震动中。这个文件是关于Rudy和Rudy父母的。是Donovan几个月之前听说Rudy是孤儿院长大的孩子，并且从来没有找过自己父母的消息。出于对他冒犯的内疚，他着手查了Rudy父母。而查到的结果却是出人意料的。  
原本以为Rudy的父母可能是年少轻狂的嬉皮士夫妇，生下了孩子没有能力抚养就把他安置在孤儿院，但其实Rudy的父母是两个因为追查毒贩而牺牲的缉毒警夫妇。  
在某天追查毒贩的晚上，Rudy的父亲被一名毒贩抓了，毒贩顺藤摸瓜找到了这个缉毒警的妻子，同样也是缉毒警的Rudy的母亲。那时候他母亲还在休产假，不过正在准备向警队申请提前归队。毒贩把夫妇二人都杀了，本来是应该把出生没多久的孩子送去和他父母团聚。不知道是不是那个毒贩良心未泯，他没有把孩子杀手，而是把它送去了大教堂孤儿院。Rudy不姓Quasimodo，他姓Gorbert。  
Rudy没有办法相信他所看到的一切。  
他看到那张模糊的照片，虽然看不清楚脸，但是他知道这个他父母追查的毒贩是谁。他认得那条链子，他曾经看过那个人的亲生儿子带过，是他们祖传的项链。  
那个毒贩就是，Frollo，供养他长大，给他受教育机会，找人帮他顶罪，还替他挡子弹的人。这个为他做过这么多的人，却是害他失去父母，失去美满家庭的人。自己认贼作父多年，还为他们做过很多伤天害理的事情。  
知道真相的Rudy几乎是丧失了理智，他把桌子上的东西全都扫到地上，然后抱着头坐在椅子上痛哭起来。Donovan抱住了他，他怕他作出什么傻事，毕竟他现在还有伤，太用力的话可能会对身体造成二次伤害，也算是给到他一些安慰和支持。被抱住的Rudy没有停止哭泣，但是他的脑袋却变得清晰起来。他想为自己的父母报仇，也为这些年来他为Frollo做过的坏事赎罪。  
不知道过了多久，Donovan听到Rudy安静下来了。他还有重要的事情要接着和Rudy商量。  
“自从你父母牺牲之后，”Donovan停下来，他在确认Rudy是否能够接受接下来的信息，“他们追查的毒贩的案件，法方警局没有继续追查了。我顺着你父母留下来的线索，查到了那个毒贩。原来他还是个双面人。私底下他是个毒贩，但明面上他却是个大慈善家。Claude Frollo，他就是当年那个毒贩。同样也是那个抚养你孤儿院的院长。”Donovan看到Rudy的情绪已经没有太大的波动他继续说，“然后我继续顺着孤儿院追查。那个孤儿院的孩子，有三分之一不知所踪，由三分之一走上了犯罪的道路，只有三分之一能正常回归社会。有三分之一不知所踪实在是太令人在意了。于是我继续查。”Donovan深吸了一口气。  
“有什么发现吗？”Rudy并不知道有这么清晰的数据，他只知道有些孤儿院的孩子长大之后为大教堂效力而已。他想知道自己生活过的地方还有多少荒唐事。  
“不知所踪的孩子，没有长大。他们都死了，只有他们身体的部分，他们的器官。在其他人体内替他们继续活着。”  
一道看不见的雷从Rudy头顶劈下，他一直以为大教堂孤儿院是个所有孤儿的庇护所，是伊甸园。  
“器官供应给有病需要器官移植有钱有权有势的人们，他们对器官的需要简直是供不应求。”  
“就是说，我能活下来的原因是，我的器官没有配型成功吗？”Rudy苦笑了一声。  
“傻瓜！别说这样的话。”Donovan把他抱得更紧，“我还没说完。顺着孤儿院的线索，我一直追查，查到原来Frollo背后，有个庞大的犯罪集团。他们打着做善事的旗号，在暗地里做着违法犯罪的勾当。之前我们查到码头，原来拉丁基金会的货柜只是一个幌子。Ricky是无辜的。”在这件案子里Donovan原本以为Ricky就是幕后黑手，他们只需要做的找到他犯罪的证据。经过一番追查后得知，Ricky和这件案子没有半点关系，还被Frollo当成了混淆警方视线的幌子。虽然在Donovan心中是很想把Ricky缉拿归案，但这件事确实和他没有关系。  
但是要是这个案子像往常Rudy所办的案子一样的部署的话，要是没有Donovan加入进来的话，这宗由他这个国际刑警查出来的偷渡案，被逮捕的罪犯将会是Ricky。  
大教堂和他们拉丁派的人谈崩了。无论多少次的交涉，就算是Frollo亲自出面和他们拉丁派的首领谈，Frollo也没能劝服拉丁派加入毒品的生意来。拉丁派是一个守旧的帮派，他们至今还坚守这绝对不碰毒品这个原则。之前大教堂和拉丁派还有些合作：拉丁派内部有些叛徒冲突，他们都会和大教堂做一些交易，然后让大教堂去把引起内部冲突的叛徒们都清理掉，通过司法的手段。这就是为什么大教堂孤儿院里的人会有三分之一走上了社会正路，他们就是大教堂潜伏在各行各业的卧底，负责为大教堂提供社会掩护和司法清理业务。Rudy就是这三分之一中的一人。而Donovan偷走的那份档案就是和这三分之一人有关系的档案。  
本来拉丁派不加入毒品生意对于大教堂来说没有太大的影响，但是拉丁派的人居然在他们的地盘里清理起了所有和毒品相关的产业。拉丁派的这个行为触碰到了大教堂的蛋糕了，一开始Frollo以为拉丁派只是想清理了自己地盘里其他帮派的毒品产业，做自己的蛋糕。Frollo还想搭上他们，来拉丁派的的地盘分一杯羹，毕竟大教堂拥有一流的原料产地、一流的物流团队、还有一流的人力资源。没想到拉丁派只是单纯的不希望毒品沾上他们的社区。  
论帮派规模，拉丁派在大教堂眼中简直不值一提，Frollo不相信以自己的势力，没有办法让这个小小的地头蛇屈服。所以Frollo想拿拉丁派的人下手，逐个击破，先从负责走私的Ricky下手。  
“他们真正的货物……不，不，他们是人。”Donovan还没有查到到底这批被运送到这个城市的人怎么了，“被藏在一个空壳公司给孤儿院捐赠物资的其中之一个货柜里了，目前生死不明。”


	13. Chapter 13

Rudy一直以为自己是个无名英雄，但其实不过是Frollo手下的一枚可笑的棋子。之前还想着怎么偷偷拿回档案再用一点欺上瞒下的手段可以保全大教堂的事业，让他可以继续为社会做贡献。这些全部都是Frollo的谎言，大教堂孤儿院里的孩子，那些可怜的孤儿们，全是他的棋子，他的商品。他所做的一切，什么“你们都是我的亲生孩子”、“我所做的一切都是为了你们好”、“你们在做的是在为社会做贡献”这样的鬼话也不过是收买人心的行货罢了。Rudy的怒火烧光了原先摆在他面前的那条分叉轨道，现在他就是一辆愤怒的列车。他誓要撞散大教堂，撞散Frollo满嘴的谎言，还有，给他父母报仇！  
“继续，把你知道的都告诉我。我们有活儿要干了。”Rudy双臂环住了Donovan，右手拍了拍他的左肩。Donovan感觉他从冲击中恢复了意识了，但是还是在很大的情绪爆发中。虽然说要工作了，可是Rudy也没有放开抱着他双臂。Rudy也不过是个人，在经历这么大的精神冲击之后，没有恢复过来也是正常的，Donovan也就由着他抱了。  
为了自己的掰倒大教堂的计划可以成功实施，他还是需要对这个绝对正义小子隐藏自己的身份。要是Donovan知道了他的身份，绝对会爆炸的。现在他需要让Donovan自己讲出那份档案所在。Joe保存了足够的大教堂的犯罪证据，但是如果盲目提交给执法部门，可能会被大教堂的卧底拦截了。有了这个档案，就可以帮他们避开那些卧底，甚至可以把他们连根拔起。这既是为什么大教堂无论如何也想拿回这份档案。这可是很重要的一份资料。  
“等等。Don，你不是不懂法语吗？你怎么追查他们的。”Rudy想起来按照法方警局的尿性，是不会有除了法语文件以外的其他语言的文件的。  
“我拜托了我妹妹。”为了这事儿还被妹妹讹走了两个月工资，“在查这件事上面，我妹帮了不少忙。”Donovan想暗示Rudy能不能给报销个线人费之类的东西，“她还帮我黑进去大教堂数据库，在里面拿到了一份东西。现在在帮我翻译。我妹妹在电脑这方面确实是有点东西，我之前的很多案子都是找她做枪手。而且她也非常聪明，从来都不会让别人追查到她。他是个天才。”说起自己的妹妹Jordan，Donovan总是滔滔不绝，巴不得全世界都知道他妹妹有多强。“就是这份东西，他才把我们抓走的。”  
“shit，小孩，你的脑子里面到底在装的什么！怎么可以把家里人都拉扯进来！你就不怕你妹妹被他们抓走吗？”他放开了抱住Donovan的手，噌的一下站起来，“我们得赶紧出发，你妹妹可能有危险了。”他想到大教堂的凶狠，想到Donovan一家四口幸福的样子，虽然剩下的三个家里人他都没有见过。   
“不可能，我从一开始是就没有直接接触过我妹。他们不可能追查到她身上的，像你和Joe一样，我们只用网络联系。”Donovan突然想起来，妹妹说东西已经翻译好了，让自己亲自去拿，可是到了大学，车还没停好就被抓了，至今还没有联系上妹妹。他赶紧打开他和妹妹的聊天室。  
“那为什么他们只抓你，不抓你妹妹。既然现在东西在她手里。”Rudy打开了kaminsky的衣柜，虽然kaminsky的衣品不敢恭维，但是现在可不是在意这个的时候。Rudy拿了里面最低调的一件，换上了，准备出门去救Donovan的妹妹了。  
“因为，偷密钥的是我。”刚打开聊天室就看到妹妹的消息，Donovan认真看起来了，“他们肯定以为黑掉数据库的也是我。我妹从头到尾对于他们来说只是一个警探的普通家里人。如果我妹有危险的话，我爸妈一样有危险。”Donovan刚上聊天室，就看到他妹妹给他发了好多条信息。

他和妹妹在聊天室里的明文对话都是加密起来的。是他们小时候为了不让父母知道他们在聊什么，妹妹设计出来的一套语言加密方式。当初记了好久没有记住，Donovan还被妹妹嘲笑了用加密语言笑了他“小笨蛋”好久。  
像往常一样，妹妹翻译好的文件放在她大学的其中一个图书馆里他们在网上约定好的书架上夹在指定的书里。这个图书馆，是城市公共图书馆和大学共用的，就算是普通市民去有也不会有人奇怪。他们就是用这样方式来传递资料的。在放好东西之后，他们才会给相互发信息，告诉对方位置。通常妹妹给Donovan翻译或者是查到的文件，妹妹都会在图书馆系统的后台确认资料有没有被Donovan拿到。  
妹妹看到图书馆好久都没有确认拿书，甚至图书馆没有Donovan借书证的出入登记。妹妹又去了一次图书馆，发现资料没有被拿走。出于安全起见，她又把资料拿回去了。她在聊天室上找哥哥，可是一直没有得到回复，电话也没接。她完全联系不上哥哥，她非常担心她哥哥的安危。因为她发现了不得了的东西，她需要第一时间告诉他哥哥。从图书馆回来后她都没有退出聊天室，她必须在哥哥一上线就联系上他，终于她看到哥哥上线了。

“你还去偷密钥了？”这个小孩子到底有多大的能耐，居然敢去大教堂偷密钥。  
“说起来并不算是件难事，毕竟人总是会犯错误的。”Donovan合上了电脑，“对了，车钥匙给我一下。”  
“你要出去吗？”听到Donovan的妹妹安全是有保障之后，Rudy也不打算出去了。  
“有线人，找到的新的证据。他让我过去拿。”  
“现在？是不是骗你过去的诱饵？弄清楚了吗？我陪你去吧！”Rudy他在kaminsky的衣柜挑了件适合Donovan穿的衣服，丢给他。  
“不。这个线人，他不相信除了我之外的其他人。要是有其他人的话，他就不会出现了。我相信他就像你相信Joe一样，他不会害我的。”  
Rudy早些时候问过了Joe打听风声，现在外面也没有四处搜查他们踪迹的指令。估计是Fournie他们不敢声张找，现在出去也还算是安全的。  
Rudy把他找到的备用电话丢给Donovan，让他记得和自己保持联系。想不到kaminsky这里居然还有备用电话。  
在Donovan出去的这段时间里，Rudy联系了Joe。他把自己的计划告诉了Joe，他的计划需要Joe的配合。虽然他们是关系很要好的兄弟，但是Joe是个情报贩子。他的身份要求他必须完全中立，要是他这次帮助了Rudy，扳倒了大教堂。那他就以后再也不能当情报贩子了，没有人会再相信他。要是Joe不肯帮他，Rudy也是能够理解的。  
听完了Rudy的计划，Joe只撂下了一句话：“你知道吗，兄弟，我也听够了八卦了。”  
“谢谢你，Joe。”  
“说什么话呢。我的命是你救回来的。”Joe开始着手准备Rudy要他做的了，“告诉我，你在哭鼻子吗？”  
“去你的，赶紧开始。”虽然说没有家里人的陪伴，但Rudy感受到，他不是孤单的。他有Joe，他还有Donovan。


	14. Chapter 14

手机响了，是Donovan的来电，莫非是发生什么事了么？Rudy赶紧接电话。备用手机有两个，一个给了Donovan带出去，一个留下来在Rudy这里。  
“Rudy，是你吗？”  
“还能有谁不成。”  
“你能出来一下吗？去老地方”老地方是他们俩之前查案的时候，当有线索想不通，Donovan带Rudy去附近的一座桥旁边河堤一栋没人住的空房子的天台上喝喝酒、看看星星什么的。要是当初kaminsky没有给他们庇护所，他们就要到这里来躲了。  
“发生什么事了？”Donovan的声音听起来有点低落，这让Rudy有些担心。  
“过来就是了。”Donovan说完这一句就挂掉了电话。  
既然Donovan让他过去，那他就过去吧，他完全信任Donovan。他在公寓里找到了kaminsky的车钥匙，就出发了。虽然他信任Donovan，以防万一有意外发生，他去了自己的藏武器的小仓库，拿了枪。Joe知道了他的计划，Donovan也有档案。没了他这个计划照样实行，他是这个计划里最无关紧要的人了。他的安危不是最重要的，Donovan的才是最重要的。  
来到了河堤，Rudy停好了车。他环顾了四周，晚上的河堤边漆黑一片，只有对岸居民区寥寥无几的灯光；还有头顶的月光，今晚的月亮又大又圆。他检查了四周，不要说人类的埋伏，连夜行动物都没有。  
他来到天台，只见Donovan一个人站在那里。风吹过他，也吹过Rudy。  
“你来了？”  
“怎么了？”  
Donovan走过来，翻开一个文件夹摆在Rudy面前，说：“这个是你吧。”Donovan的语气很平静，没有起伏。  
依仗着月光，Rudy看清楚了文件夹里，全是他的资料。他在大教堂那份档案里的资料，这些年里他干过什么，写得清清楚楚。其实，Rudy也预料到了，终有一天，Donovan会发现他的真实身份的。他希望这一天更晚来到，至少要等所有的事情都办妥了，他才放心。  
不过要是Donovan现在来揭发他的身份，那也没有关系，所有的东西都交妥给Joe了。他们俩能配合起来，大教堂不死也能脱层皮。只要Donovan和Joe能够合作就够了，Rudy想。  
“Joe那里有能够揭发大教堂的资料，配合上你的这份档案。根据我了解的大教堂我做了个能一举歼灭他们的计划。计划已经告诉Joe了。在这之后，请你去找Joe，听他的。相信他，他能帮到你的。”Rudy把双手举到Donovan面前，说：“我是他们的一员，你逮捕我吧。”  
“不再是了。”Donovan把文件夹合上，从口袋里掏出打火机，把文件点燃了。文件燃烧起来的火光很亮，比今晚的月亮还亮。  
Rudy没有想到Donovan会把他在大教堂的档案烧了，按照他正义的个性，他应该会很生气，然后大骂自己一顿，然后把他抓到警局里。但是Donovan不仅没有这么做，反而把他的档案烧了。  
Rudy的过去被这熊熊火光吞噬，世界上最后一份记载着Rudy过去到底令多少人“无辜入狱”的档案消失了。

在刚刚，Donovan接到妹妹聊天室发来的消息，她让Donovan去找她。一个人去，别让搭档跟过来。她说有些重要发现要告诉Donovan。  
约定的地点在一个加油站的便利店里，今天便利店值夜班的店员正好是妹妹的同学。除了她没有人会知道他们俩曾经见过面。以妹妹谨慎的性格，这个同学的背景一定是被查个通透可以信得过的人。  
他先到了目的地，假装成购买零食的顾客。不一会儿，妹妹也到了，妹妹和同学打了招呼之后，买了一份加热速食，简易餐桌上吃了起来。Donovan也买了一份，坐在她旁边。  
“之前偷出来的档案，涉及的人太多了，一时半刻还不能把他们全部都翻译出来。但是我翻到了一个你一定要知道的东西。”妹妹把一个文件夹抵给了他，“你的搭档是他们的同伙。”妹妹了解她哥的性格，按照哥哥绝对正义小警探的性格，知道搭档是个帮派集团在执法部门的卧底。这一定令他愤怒到掀翻桌子，所以她提前把自己的速食端了起来。  
Donovan没有像妹妹预想的一样勃然大怒，Donovan听到这个消息后顿时愣住了。Donovan不懂，不是之前才查到这个帮派的首脑是Rudy的杀父仇人吗，怎么今天又变成了，说他是同伙。  
“不信的话，你自己看看。”  
Donovan接过文件夹，快速浏览起来。这个文件夹前面的部分记录了Rudy进入孤儿院的日期，还有一些个人情况，和一份简历没有什么区别。Donovan翻到后面，后面记录的是Rudy进入执法组织之后的一些案件。里面清楚地记录到，他们组织的人是怎么配合，把其他人诬陷进监狱的。根据档案的记录，Rudy办过的案件，没有一件不是这么操作的。  
他仔细看看这些被诬陷的人，他认得其中的几个，是其他地区的帮派的老大。他记得他们庭审时候的新闻，虽然那些人对被庭审的犯罪事实矢口否认，但是DA给出了他们犯罪的确凿证据。那时候他们还在学堂，还和一起训练的其他预备警员一起嘲笑过他们这些老大阴沟里翻船。原来那些帮派老大说的都是真的，他们是真的无辜的，至少是在这件事上面他们是无辜的。  
“你有查过这些被他送进监狱的人吗？”  
“小笨蛋，你老妹我可比你聪明多了。这些被他送进去监狱的，全是恶贯满盈的人。他们没有进监狱，是因为没有足够的证据去定他们的罪，就像你的死敌Ricky一样。他送进去的人，没有一个是无辜的，是能说是罪不当罚而已。”看到哥哥没有因为搭档而生气，她就知道，这个搭档和他的关系不一般。女孩子的直觉可是相当准确的，但是她还是决定试探一下，“但是这不能说明你的这个搭档就是个好人。”  
Donovan合上了文件夹，他在思考。Rudy是好人吗？  
Rudy，那个在几个月前突然抢走他案子，闯入他生活的人。他父母被大恶棍所杀，自己被大恶棍养大。但是他所做的事，却不完全是恶的。虽然这些人可能只是Frollo帮派的仇家，他在做的不过是为帮派清扫道理。可是他也没有做过像Frollo做过的那些伤天害理的事。更可况，他一直受着Frollo的欺骗。  
他想起了很多，他想起在夜总会Rudy为了救他打了devin一拳；想起在仓库，Rudy让他先走而他自己却留下来和那个打过他的人搏斗拖延时间让他走。  
Rudy诚然不是个100%的好人，但他绝对不是一个坏人。  
“我要告诉你的就是这件事，你得提防着这个人。”Donovan的妹妹看到她哥内心挣扎了好久，她就知道自己的哥哥80%的可能性是要被这个骗走了。这个小笨蛋怎么这么好骗。“我先回去把剩下的人的档案翻译了。”妹妹转过身，在离开桌子前，她的手被哥哥抓住了。  
“再拜托你一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“你还能再登录他们的数据库吗？在能保证你自己安全的情况下。”  
“不是不可以，只是会很难。”之前Donovan偷的密钥已经不可以用了，还好她有先见之明，在数据库里装了一个伪装成数据的木马，就是说她给数据库留了个后门。  
“两个月的薪水。”  
“要做什么？”  
“把他的档案从数据库里抹掉。”  
“小笨蛋。我和你谁跟谁，这就这种事情。我没有那么市侩，收好你两个月薪水。”谈恋爱可是很花钱的，别丢我们家的脸。妹妹心想。  
妹妹离开了便利店，没过多久Donovan也离开了。他没有马上回去公寓，他在车上想了很久，然后拿出了电话拨打了这个手机里记录着的唯一一个号码。

在档案燃烧的最后一丝火焰熄灭之前，他们谁也没有讲话。  
“回去吧。”Donovan用脚把剩下的火星踩灭，往天台门走。在拉开天台的门前，一双大手握住了他的手腕。他被拉的转过身，就着月光，他看到Rudy的脸在他眼前放大。Rudy吻住了他。  
Donovan面对拍档突如其来的一吻感到非常吃惊。他的意识告诉他，他不能这么做，赶紧推开；可是他的身体没有半点要离开Rudy双唇的反应。  
他的脑袋炸了。  
脑袋里全是爆炸的声音，可是没有人在这河堤放烟花；眼睛看到满眼的星光，可是这一夜月明星稀；整个人都天旋地转，可是大地并没有异动。  
代表理智的大脑和代表情欲的身体开始交战，可是理智在这场战争中始终没有占过上风，并且开始逐渐失去阵地——Donovan回应着Rudy的吻。  
这番理智和情感的碰撞也同样出现过在Rudy身上。在Donovan要离开天台之前，Rudy有设想过，要是自己这么莽撞的亲下去，如果Donovan一把推开自己并且很惊恐地看着自己会怎么办。月光是让他人失去理智的导火索，Rudy看到Donovan的脸。他的身体已经不受他的理智，不受自己曾经设想的可能出现的尴尬场面的控制了。他也没有想过自己会去亲Donovan，正如他也没有想过Donovan抹掉自己的档案。  
在吻上去的那一刻，Rudy知道自己的做的对极了，Donovan没有马上回绝他。在这几个月的相处之中个，他摸清了这个小孩子的性格——没有人可以逼他做他不喜欢的事。而且这个小孩子扭捏得很，他会把自己的一些感觉会让人笑话的事情隐藏起来，例如说私底下喜欢看甜蜜的爱情电影。  
Rudy很清楚知道自己对Donovan的情感，但是却没有办法马上知道这个扭捏小孩对自己是不是有一样的想法。Donovan不仅没有拒绝，而且还回应了他的吻。他知道自己蒙对了答案。又或者说冥冥之中他也感受到Donovan对他的感觉。  
Rudy的电话响了，Donovan也推开了Rudy让他去接电话，自己转过身去，在转过去前的一瞬间，Rudy隐约看到了Donovan深色的皮肤上泛起了红。Rudy的嘴角稍微扬起来，他很想笑，不是嘲笑的那种笑，而是那种看到了可爱小动物的那种“嗷呜”的笑，但是他还是忍住了，得了便宜还是别卖乖了。


	15. Chapter 15

Rudy接了电话，是Joe打给他的。  
“你被杀了吗？还是被抓了？”Joe在用他一贯的玩世不恭的语气和Rudy打招呼。  
“活得好好的。怎么了？”  
“我知道，”Joe笑出声，“真不忍心打断你和你的小朋友缠绵。在你安排的计划里面，你可能很不重要，可是你的小朋友承担着很重要的一环。赶紧放他回去工作吧。”  
“你怎么知道的？”Rudy知道Joe可能看到刚刚发生的一切了。他本人的话倒是无所谓，甚至恨不得让全世界看着他们亲吻，可是Donovan知道的话应该会害羞到爆炸。啊，真可爱。Rudy想。  
“我是个合格的情报贩子，我可以黑进全国的监控摄像头网络，这样的技术不太过分吧。看到你们这个阵势，我被吓到了，所以赶紧在你们要做儿童不宜的事情之前打断你们，以拯救我的眼睛。”  
在这么荒野的河堤边也居然有监控录像，Rudy一想到自己正在被监视着就觉得头皮发麻。  
“为什么监控我们？””Rudy为了抓紧时间，一边走一边和Joe对话，在路过Donovan旁边的时候，顺带牵起了他的手。  
“担心你被杀掉。”Joe看着监控录像里面的两个人，又看了暗网上面来自大教堂发出的通缉令，“他们还在追杀你们。你们到我这里来吧。定位已经发到你手机上了，5秒之内会被消除，记住它。”  
虽然说可以的话Rudy想和Donovan一直这样亲下去，亲到太阳升起来又落下去又再升起来。时间还是很宝贵的，在他们面前还有更重要的事情要做。  
“Joe说大教堂的人还在追杀我们。”他们上了车，准备开车前往Joe给的位置，“他让我们去他那里避难。”  
Donovan想起档案还在妹妹那里，说：“档案都在妹妹那里，我们得先去拿。”  
“让你妹妹带着东西，和我们一起去Joe那里吧。既然她一开始就已经被卷进来了，也不知道大教堂会不会查到她身上。”  
Donovan一开始也没想到水这么深，所以才放着让妹妹帮她。如果他一开始就知道，就算是自己死，她也绝对不会让妹妹掺和进来。想到自己怎么被大教堂的人揍，他可不想自己的妹妹被大教堂抓住，还被逼供。Donovan同意了，赶紧联系上妹妹，让她稍微收拾下，一会儿他们会来接她走。  
妹妹上车的时候，嘴里还叼着棒棒糖，她完全没有意识到来追杀她哥哥的人有多凶险。在她眼中，这个坐在驾驶位上的人更加凶险。一坐上后座，她就盯上了正在开车的Rudy，那个把他哥骗走的男人。  
“你妹妹好像在盯着我。[西]”Rudy感受到并且通过倒后镜看到来自车后座犀利的目光。  
“少臭美了。你以为谁都要盯着你大帅哥看。[西]。”Donovan转过身去看妹妹，妹妹赶紧假装看窗外。可恶！他们到底在说什么。妹妹对于西语一窍不通，只能听着他们叽里咕噜地说着。还被发现了，可恶，有了男人连妹妹都不要了吗！Jordan心想。  
“连你妹妹的醋都要吃吗？”Rudy笑到嘴都快裂开了。  
“谁吃你醋了。”  
可恶！不要再在我面前打情骂俏了！Jordan心里怒吼。  
在开车到码头的途中，Donovan简短地把他们将要做的事情告诉了妹妹，既然妹妹已经被牵扯进来了，以她的能力估计也能稍微帮到他们。妹妹从小就是个调皮捣蛋怪，听到有大事情可以搞，整个人都兴奋起来了，也忘记了要自己本来想给骗走哥哥的男人考核打分这件事。  
他们开到了Joe给定位，是个码头。“就这儿吗？”Donovan有点不安，他警觉地环视着四周，怕有人在这里埋伏。  
一艘小型游艇开过来，停在了码头上。Joe在船上向他们挥手，示意他们登船。“欢迎来到逐日号，这是我的第二个家。你们在这里绝对安全，不需要担心，没有人可以追踪到你们的。”他们登上了Joe的船，逐日号离开了码头，向近海使去。东边一丝亮光，太阳快要升起来了。  
Joe发现除了他的两个朋友旁边还有一个女孩子，“这是你们的女儿吗？想不到你们已经进行到这步了。我是船长Joe，欢迎登船。”Joe礼貌地伸出手。Jordan把他的手一把拍掉。  
“等下她把你的手指头咬下来的时候你千万不要哭，这是我妹妹。”  
“原来是妹妹小姐（miss lil sis）。”他想伸手过去揉揉妹妹的头，却被Donovan打掉他的手，“不要那么小气嘛！你妹妹就是Rudy妹妹，Rudy妹妹就是我妹妹。大哥哥关怀一下而已。”  
“可以开始了吗？你们不是说有大事情要做吗？”Jordan有些不满，她觉得自己才是这堆人里面最成熟的一个。她从包里拿出装着档案的硬盘。  
Rudy的计划只有Joe一个人知道，现在他们四个人都在这里了，Rudy再给剩下的人讲清楚下他的作战计划。按照计划，他们要执法部门里大教堂的人全部找出来，把他们所做过的事情向他们的上一级提交内部再次审查。  
“那么如果他们的上级都是大教堂里的人呢？”Donovan敏锐的警探直觉一下子就感觉到这个计划里的漏洞。  
“well，你永远可以相信税局。”Rudy很高兴有人提出来了这一点，而更高兴的是提出这一点的人是Donovan，正好给了他一个耍帅的机会，“你知道，他们是怎么一群家伙。像一群老鼠，只要让他们嗅到一丝偷税漏税的嫌疑，他们能简直无所不能。就算是他们有上级是大教堂的人，他们总能找到方法去绕过他们。有了他们我们就像是有了一整个部门的帮手。只要有执法部门去查他们，这就像是玻璃上的一个裂缝，我们可以把他们击破。另外一方面，那些档案还记录着他们做过的事情，这是作为把柄用的，虽然不会直接写出来，但是这上面一定记录着这里面能用来做把柄的线索。更何况一个人不可能完成插赃嫁祸这件事，只要他们是一群人去做，那么就一定有漏洞。毕竟他们也只是人。”  
“嗯！说得真好，但是我没听懂。我还是按照你的分工做吧。”Joe是个情报贩子，情报对于他来说只是数据而已，至于这些数据背后能产生什么后果，会产生什么后果，他是一概不管的，这就是为什么他能一直以来都做到绝对中立。  
按照分工，Joe是要结合所有执法部门的档案和这份档案整理出一份“内鬼”名单。而Joe看不懂法语，所以按照原计划他要去找一些信得过的人去翻译这些档案，而现在Jordan和Rudy都能完成这个工作，这无疑是大大加快了他们完成的进度。  
“对了，Joe。”Rudy突然想起一个和出门忘记家里煲汤关火还有要下雨了忘记收衣服一样重要的事情，“我们之前借住在别人的家里，没想到短时间里都不会回去了。借用了他家里的电脑，走的时候太匆忙甚至没有关机，浏览记录也没有删除。既然你有办法黑入城市监控，有办法远程处理掉吗？”  
“小问题，只要是这个家里是联网的。”Rudy告诉了Joe kaminsky的避难所的位置，“就这吗？哟，还用了vivint的系统，大户人家啊。这就需要点时间了，这家的安保系统挺强的，而且还会经常更新。综合评价来说挺高的，不过这家最会盗取客户隐私了。你们俩没有在暴露在安保系统镜头下做点什么事吧？不对，应该没有，你们还没到那里。”Joe想起昨天晚上他偷看扭扭捏捏的两个人，哎哟。  
“当然没有！什么都没有。乱讲什么，这里有小孩子呢？”Donovan赶紧捂住妹妹的耳朵。妹妹翻出“我成年了”的白眼。  
Jordan看着Joe在利用远程去帮他们收拾残局。虽然Joe人好像不太着调的样子，但是写起代码来还是很强，既简洁又有效。有几行甚至让编程小天才妹妹感叹“还有这种操作”。Joe知道Jordan看懂了他的代码，在敲完最后一行之后，他转过身，对着妹妹wink了一下：“小孩子不要学哦！”但在下一秒脖子被Donovan圈住了。  
“你想怎样？”  
“做个讨人喜欢的大哥哥。现在的小孩不是都喜欢这种哥哥吗？你太严肃了，难怪你妹妹不喜欢……”Donovan更加用力地圈住Joe的脖子，掐得他说不出话。你可以说Rudy不喜欢他，但是你敢说他妹妹不喜欢他被掐死都是活该。  
“这一份已经翻好了你来看看。”Donovan赶紧去看档案，Rudy的这一声救了Joe的小命。  
“我不喜欢这种玩法，下次得设个安全词。”Joe揉揉自己的脖子。  
“Joe你可闭嘴吧，不然一会儿没人下海捞你。”  
Joe做了个把嘴巴拉上拉链的动作。  
Donovan浏览着档案，希望能从里面发现些什么；Rudy则继续翻译这其他的档案，毕竟是母语者，Rudy翻译的速度比Jordan要快多了；Joe闭上了嘴开始默默敲代码，对于他来说不讲话的每一秒都是艰难的，于是他嚼起了口香糖；而Jordan则在Joe写好的“内鬼”检索程序基础上通过交叉比对把人物图表可视化，这样没有程序基础的剩下两个人也可以一看看出谁是坏蛋。


End file.
